Of all Sweet Love Parodies
by Icetiger 13
Summary: Lenalee, and Allen make a deal at the end of grade 9, and go to their new school. A dorm school. The sweet love parodies on how to meeting the people you fall for. LXL, KXA Yullen - LaviLena. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Worth the attempt. Last story I posted for the category isn't successful much.. A shame really. Oh well. XD This one is a common idea used, well, it is used for anyone really.

Summary : Lenalee and Allen have been friends since Elementary. They decided to make a bet in grade 9, one year before transferring to the high class school, Black Order Academy. The bet was on something that would make their lives complicated, for the entire time of high school. Who ever was found out first, lost the bet, and had to do something for the other. But what might come in the way of that?

Warning : If I have spelling errors, grammer errors etc, that is reasonable, considering my keyboard sucks.

Pairings are everywhere here! So be warned. Yaoi is involved somewhere... and normal pairs.

LxL and KxA. :3 (( im sure you know what these two are?... if you want other ones, let me know! ))

Genres : Romance, General, Slight Humor if you find something amusing. Adventure, due to the teenage minds.

If you want to request things happening, that would help me big time. Now the pairings wont entirely.. show YET. Unless I do so at the end of the chapter, if I make it unextraordinarily long. lol (( if it's 8000 -12 000 words, then yes. it might. ))

* * *

A year Previous :

Long dark green hair, bright violet, clear and unreadable eyes, the kindest heart, the toughest soul. Easiest to break, and emotions as beautiful as a fragile doll. Lenalee Lee, was her name. And her and her best friend, Allen Walker had made a bet, this lunch hour, of the final day at school of Nyne Junior High School, in the 4th, western district of town.

It wasn't a shabby school. It was high and uptight, known for sports, drama, educations. But you had to pass the entrance exam yearly. Which was easy for those attending there.

Allen Walker, had snow white hair, a red like scar over his left eye, with a star on the top. Light gray, clear, tough, distinct eyes. He had the personality of a gentleman, and an anger those should fear, if they step the wrong line. His left arm, due to birth defects and which lead to him being abandoned by his real parents, was his red arm. They feared it, they say. Allen, was with Mana Walker until a young age 12 I believe it was, and then the man died. Also, he had a side, Lenalee liked to call " Black Allen. " It was when he went to play some poker to rack in easy cash. Since his new Guardian after Mana died, was a bit crazy.

... Scratch that. Entirely crazy, drunk alcoholic insane red-head. But he did give Allen a home, he did on very rare occasions be there for him. And well, didn't care what he did unless it was truly life changing. Cross Marian did have a HEART. But never ever barely on any extent show it, even to women, which he loved to flirt with and hang around constantly. Which piled horrific debts for Allen to pay.

The lunch hour started, being as normal as it could be. Lenalee Lee, all though a beautiful girl she was, all the girls disliked her through jealousy. And guys would come chasing after her, which would cause issues and Komui would deal with them. Komui, was Lenalee's older, Sister-complexed brother.... (( or rather insane, to be honest. ))

Allen, was a true friend, hillarious and kind. But she only saw him in that way, and he felt the same.

--

" Lenalee! Hello! " Allen waved a grin on his face. Not the usual, more like the evil, planning one.

" Allen, what's with the weird grin today? " Lenalee questioned straight out and Allen's sweat dropped. She knew him too well.

" Gah, you caught me. Well, I have an offer, or well bet to offer you Lenalee. " Allen stated and Lenalee blinked.

" The bet is, that we dress as the opposite gender, for the entire junior year, we are in High School. The winner, can choose their prize. I would chose lots and lots of food.... " Allen thought.

Lenalee stared at him. A glint passing through her eyes and an evil-happy grin took posture on her delicate cream white face.

" Gladly. If I win, however. Your gonna have to work for my brother for an entire year, getting their coffee and everything. And I want to add a rule! " Lenalee stated and Allen nodded.

" Sure, what? " Allen questioned.

" Whoever gets found out first, loses. Also, if anything intrudes, that exposes our real gender in anyway, we lose or be disqualified. Or well, the same thing in losing and such. Unless the situation is serious. " Lenalee explained and Allen nodded.

" Okay! September 1st, living in a bunch of dorm rooms, dressed as the opposing gender. Now this is gonna be hillarious. But Lenalee, you hair... " Allen stated and Lenalee smiled.

" Wigs are useful. I'm sure Reever has one that I can use that don't fall off easy like normal ones would. Allen, you should grow out your hair, since it's pretty long already, I'm sure it will look like girl hair by September. After all, it's only June 30th. " Lenalee stated and smiled.

" Oh! And do you want make up Allen? " Lenalee questioned and Allen choked on his drink.

" No. Way. In. Hell. And, can't I use extensions? I really don't want to deal with too much hair.... " Allen stated and Lenalee giggled.

" Too bad. Girls would judge you, and your highschool life would be miserable! " Lenalee stated and Allen looked like he wanted to run, far, far away. But Lenalee was always a faster runner anyway.

-- End of that last Lunch Hour of Grade 9. --

* * *

Komui smiled, sitting on the sofa of the last day of seeing his sister for this term year to be going to Cross Academy. A Private Educational, Sports, High School for the well, most fortunate. Meaning wealth, fame, and well, the best educations out there. Scholarships are offered, yearly for a limited amount of members. Juniors, Sophomores and Seniors. There are dormatories for both girls and boys.

So he didn't have the littlest idea, that his precious little, pure minded, sweet, innocent sister Lenalee, was going to be dressing as a male student, over a bet with her best friend, who was trusted by himself, Allen, that they would be switching genders for the next 3 years.

The moment he discovers, hell may break loose.

Considering, Lenalee changed her name to a different name. Allen got to change his slightly, but none the less, not caring if judged by it. Lenalee, was roomed with a senior.

Allen, was roomed with some other person, who could qualify as crazy.

Lenalee didn't actually think about that factor, until the moment, that they got their room keys. Allen was in the other dorm. While she was in the guy's dorm, by herself.

" Allen! What am I to do?! My room mate, is a boy! Our senior, none the less! " Lenalee whispered and Allen snickered.

" Well at least, I can hide my gender easier then you can. " Allen snickered.

Lenalee pouted. " Your so not helping... "

Allen smiled. " If your room mate tries to do something to you, just call for me, and he and I will have a very, nice, chat. " Allen spoke, his dark face on.

Lenalee smiled, her sweat dropping. " Okay. Well, good luck Allen. Remember all the make up tips I gave you! And the dances, were we can dress up are the only days were we can be our real gender. " Lenalee stated and Allen nodded.

They parted ways and to their rooms. (( Or, seperate Dormatories, due to Allen, potentially being a girl. ))

-----

Lenalee kept her thoughts straight, as she approached her room.

Her name for these years :

Seiran Lee.

(( the name, is entirely random. I know it's a Japanese guy's name though.... ish. Remember its Lenalee's fake name! :D ))

She looked at the dorm room number. 24 B. And the small whiteboard underneath, where the room occupants sign their name. No names were signed so far. Fumbling with her room keys, she managed to unlock the door and look inside.

The rooms, were normal sized, with a few doors, to different places. A main room, where two computers sat, and a table, with 3 chairs, incase of a guest came by. And a counter, sink, 2 cupboards, microwave and coffee maker sat. For food purposes.

In the other two rooms, was a bathroom, and the bedroom. Where it had two beds. Obviously for her room mate.

Lenalee set her stuff, down, put all her things away neatly and such. Staring at the clock, it was 4 PM, and a Sunday. With nothing better to do.

Lenalee plopped down onto her bed. The sheets, were a simple white. With a heavier, golden one ontop. She stared out the window, feeling the chills of the fall approaching. She slowly, allowed her eyes to drift shut.

--

"Shhhhhhh! Yu-chan! You'll wake him! " She could hear one voice. He sounded more masculine, then most of the juniors....

" Your the loud one, Baka Usagi! I don't get why your doing this to your room mate. He's just a junior. " Another voice, more grouchy, but just as strong as the other.

" Awww. Your no fun Yu~! Of course I know that! Its just fun to mess with them. " the voice spoke again.

" Che. Looks like the kid is waking up. " The 2nd voice spoke again.

Lenalee opened her eyes slowly, smelling the scent of markers. She saw two faces above her. The one with Red hair, flopped to the left side, all the layers and such, over a black Headband, and was much closer to her face, then the one, who looked Japanese, with long dark navy hair and a scowl of sorts on his face.

Lenalee blinked a few times. The red head began to talk.

" Hello! Wow, for a guy, you got nice eyes. " The red head spoke, standing up straight and being extremely random.

Lenalee sat up immediately looking around and remembered her surroundings.

"... Mind if I ask, how you got in here? Sirs? " She questioned, remembering to make her voice sound a little bit deeper.

The red head held up a pair of keys.

" I'm your room mate! Yu-chan's just here, since we just got back from our band playing. Before that was some volleyball. We're seniors, so we know our ways around and such.. We are the team captains, so we help organize some stuff before try outs. " The red-head explained and got a punch in the gut from his friend, so called Yu.

" Baka Lavi! Don't use my given name! And you had too much damn sugar, obviously. " The japanese male sneered.

Lenalee blinked.

The red-head, named Lavi, was laughing, and on his back, on his bed.

" Sorry Yu-chan! Once I know it, I don't forget it~! Oh, by the way, This here, Is Yu Kanda. He gets really annoyed if you use his first name... and I'm Lavi Bookman! Glad to meet ya. So are you a junior or something? " Lavi questioned.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

" He doesn't need the entire damn explanation of what we were doing earlier either, idiot. You might just end up scaring him away." Kanda stated a smirk on his face.

Lavi blinked, and Lenalee noticed his eyepatch.

" Uh, Kanda. If I may call you that. And Lavi? He didn't scare me... my older brother is worse.... " Lenalee stated and Lavi grinned and Kanda just stood there expressionless or scowling like before.

" At least someone isn't retarded, unlike the team captain here. " Kanda stated, pointing to Lavi.

" Oi! We are co- team captains Yu! I'm not anything main. Jeeze. And that's good... So what's your name? " Lavi questioned and Lenalee sat there.

" .. Seiran Lee. I'm in grade 10, so a Junior in the High School Section. " Lenalee stated and Lavi blinked.

" Well what do ya know. Having no room mate for two years, then well, we get overloaded with students and I get a junior. Oh how fun it will be to tease you! " Lavi snickered with a grin on his face.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

Lenalee's felt slightly the temptation to run far, far away.

"... Is he always this cheerful, Kanda? " Lenalee questioned, and Kanda smirked.

" Don't be surprised, if he gives you a pet name. Mostly, yes. Piss him off, and you'd best avoid him. " Kanda stated in a low tone.

Lavi sat up.

" Pardon? I didn't hear the question. " Lavi questioned, absolutely clueless.

Lenalee's sweat dropped. She was good with improvising.

" I was wondering if you had any grade 10 books I could borrow. " Kanda looked at her surprised to think that quickly.

_Kanda Mental Note 1 :_

_Guys, majority can't think that fast. That's just sheer logic, enspecially in a small space with people who are older..._

Done mental note.

Lavi blinked and grinned.

" Totally! I don't mind. I keep em, cause I like to review for yearly exams. Hard stuff, I'm telling ya. Oh, and Sei-chan? "

Lenalee tilted her head.

" Sei-chan? I'm not a girl! Or a child, for the matter. " Lenalee stated and Lavi snickered.

" It's my pet name for you! I have one for Yu-chan. Well, which IS Yu-chan. Seiran, you should go look in a mirror. Sorry that's it Midnight, waking you up and well. You'll see. " Lavi stated, his sweat dropping. Lenalee looked over to the table, with the mirror.

Black Marker, all over her face.

Lavi had the black Marker in his coat pocket.

" Lavi....... " Lenalee spoke, in a very deadly tone.

Kanda snorted, because Lavi was gonna be beaten up by a junior.

" O-Oi! It's just a joke! Don't kill me? .. " Lavi questioned nervously, holding a pillow to protect himself.

Lenalee grabbed a pillow from her bed, whacking Lavi with it several times.

Lavi was laughing on the ground by now, Lenalee huffed, and went to the washroom to wash her face.

Thank god, it was washable marker. Otherwise, Lavi, her Senior student room mate, would be dead... very dead.

Wait.

_Senior?!?!? Oh yeah... _ she thought, she forgot that factor.

Lenalee exited the bathroom, Lavi was reading a book, even with one eye.

" Oh. You got it off. Thats good. Kanda left a few moments ago, otherwise he would have passed out. Considering we've been up since... like 7 am." Lavi stated, simply and hyped out.

Lenalee raised a brow. " You called him Kanda, instead of Yu-chan? " She questioned.

Lavi smiled. " I love to tease people when I'm around them, otherwise, I'm not that evil. If the situation is serious enough, we drop the pet names and go on with it. " Lavi explained. He looked over to the clock.

" School's later this morning.. Best get some sleep otherwise, you might be a tad wonky. " Lavi spoke, the Clock buzzing 2:39 AM.

Lenalee gawked.

Her cellphone was vibrating and she walked over to the counter picking it up.

236 Missed Calls.

Inbox Full. 578 Messages.

Lenalee's all missed calls were from Komui. 3 texts from Allen, and the rest from her brother.

Allen Text :

Hey Lee! I'm in my room. My Room mate's name is Lou Fa. She's a Junior, just like we are. So it won't be too bad. But it seems she's taken a fond liking to me...

- Ellen.

P.S. Needed to Adjust my name, a bit.

Text two :

Hey! You haven't replied. So either, Komui already flooded your inbox, or you fell asleep pretty early! Then again, we had a long ride here. Who's your room mate? I'm curious.

- Walker-chans. lol.

Lenalee laughed at her texts.

Text 3.

LENALEE. Komui freaking called me 300 times! Answer the phone.... He woke me up, at midnight to ask how you were. I had to say, she's in girl dormatory, Komui. How am I suppose to know? I'm a guy! And Well, thank god Lou fa wasn't there.

Should we make another deal? Someone, of our acting Gender, knows our secret. Like only 1 person?

That could make things easier. But if you like that person, your screwed. Haha!

- Allen

Lenalee's sweat dropped.

She looked at the last message her brother sent her.

LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Answer Nii-san! Oh, you must have fallen asleep my dearest sister. Make sure to reply to me, even if you wake at 3 am! I don't care, chat to me in class or whenever. Oh! Reever is calling me to the oh so awful papers.... **Sighhhhhh*

I miss your coffee brews you make me in the morning! Be sure to visit at Christmas, with your friends of course! :D

Any boys that are friends with you, I will be watching with close eyes. VERY. CLOSE. EYES.

- Komui.

Lenalee sighed, towards her brother's stupidity.

Looking over to Lavi, he had the book on his face and snores were escaping him. Lenalee couldn't help but giggle. Pulling at his bed's blankets she threw it over him, and walked silently out of the bedroom into the next room where the computers were in to call her brother, at...

4:35 AM.

Two and half hours before she actually had to get up.

Lenalee had made sure to plan her showers, at least at 5-6 AM. So that her secret wouldn't get revealed, in a very moronic way. Dialing the numbers on her cell phone, she let the rings go by.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

" Helloo? Komui Lee speaking... " A tired voice mumbled on the otherside of the line.

Lenalee chuckled.

" Sorry to call so... late or early, Nii-san. " Lenalee spoke softly and she could have swore, she heard him fall out of bed on the other line.

" Lenalee! I was so worried! How is everything? Things are good? Your room mate isn't giving you trouble is she? " Komui asked the 900 questions, as he always would. It showed he cared. Lots.

" Oh no. She... isn't causing any trouble. Everything is fine, just getting setting in a bit. I woke up a bit too early, thats all, sorry for calling at such an early hour... " Lenalee muttered.

" It's fine, Lenalee. Even from far away, I will be here for you. And when you need help with homework, don't be afraid to call. " Komui stated and Lenalee held a frown on her face, but the words she was going to say, died on the spot.

Lights were being turned on, and Lavi was waking up. She was already talking to Komui for 2 hours. Lenalee looked over to the clock and gasped.

" Uhhhhh. Nii-san, I'm gonna have to call you another time... I got to get ready for school. Sorry! " Lenalee stated.

" Okay then, bye! " Komui stated, too overly happy.

Hanging up the phone, and slipping it into her pants pocket, she sighed. Her phone was black, so no one would tease her anyway about it.

---

Lavi looked over his shoulder, from the coffee he was making. Since there was a little kitchen section in the room. He looked a little tired, in Lenalee's point of view.

" Did you even go back to sleep Seiran? " Lavi questioned, yawning slightly.

Lenalee shook her head. " No... but I did get some. Unlike you, you only slept for like. What? 3 hours? " Lenalee thought and Lavi chuckled.

" The invention of coffee tends to really help that. Or sleeping in math class, whichever you prefer. " Lavi went on, walking around. Something Lenalee just noticed, was what he was wearing. A black tank top, his black headband and the school uniform pants.

" By the way, Shower's free. We don't actually have to leave until about 7:15. It's 6:28 now. " Lavi stated and Lenalee nodded. Lavi had a set of abs, and if she let her girly side of herself slip, she would be in a ton of shit.

--

Taking a brief, simple shower, she put on all her clothes in the washroom, brushed her teeth, brushed out her wig, which she had taken off and placed on the sink counter.

The guy's uniform, was simple black pants, white button up shirt, and a black tie. With a pen pocket, with the school's crest on it.

Lenalee laughed to herself, for Allen. The girl's uniform was mid-thigh high dark blue skirts, wearing shorts underneath, to guard from perverts. And a black button up shirt, with a white tie, with the pen pockets with the school crest on it.

At least the female managers were incharge of the school clothing so perverts wouldn't dump water on girls, and the white shirts, well tend to become transparent.

Lenalee inner thanked the people who designed the schoolware for girls, but if she got water dumped on her head. She's in trouble. BIG TROUBLE.

Placing her hair up once more, in a brief, messy bun, under the wig, she looked into the mirror. Into her complexion. She still looked slightly girly, from facial features and long eyelashes. But there was nothing she could really do about it.

Exiting the bathroom, Lavi was munching on a orange, bread, and well, coffee that he was making. She peeked over to the clock.

6:45 AM.

Her sweat dropped. That didn't take long at all.

Lavi looked over and grinned. " Awake yet? Sei-chan? " Lavi taunted, easily.

Lenalee raised a brow. " You know, the pet name doesn't bug me. If that's your intention. " Lenalee stated bluntly, getting her own food and coffee or water.

Lavi pouted. " Awwwwwwwwww. That's the intention! I'm gonna have to ask Moyashi-chan, and Yu-chan about it. " Lavi pondered and Lenalee tilted her head.

" Moyashi-chan? Why beansprout, for a nickname, and for who? " Lenalee pondered, amused.

" Oh. I have this friend, a guy friend to be exact. Allen Walker, I known him since I was... about 16. When I met his crazy ass guardian with Gramps. We talk every now and then, its really hillarious. " Lavi pondered happily.

Lenalee turned around and her face paled.

_' He knows Allen?! That's trouble. _

She turned around again, a smile on her face.

" Well, I know him too. We went to the same Junior High School. It was fun. He never told me about his nickname, but he did tell me about other people he met, becuase of Cross. I just find it a surprise it was you! " Lenalee stated and Lavi grinned.

" Ahhhhhh. I see. Well he has mentioned few other friends. He knows Kanda too. Just slightly, they hate each other's guts! It's fun to watch though. And it is great to meet one of his friends from school! Let alone my room mate. Well isn't that lucky? " Lavi grinned, cleaning up some stuff.

Lenalee's inner mind was making a very long, fierce panick-battle.

Once Allen finds out her room mate is Lavi, who knows what might happen...

--

There are 3 guys that are to be avoided, for both girls and guys.

They cause havoc for this school. 1 of them is a Senior, A Sophomore and a Junior.

One is smart, one has brute strength, and the next has high tactics.

Lenalee made note of these three males. She heard rumors that they would harm girls, traumatizing them. They could nearly kill males, if they weren't on their good side.

Kirgane Hiro

Ryuu Kikashi

and Kira Jyuushiro.

Kirgane Hiro, the Senior of the group and with the strength, was a great disadvantage because he was the older one. Brawns but no brains. He also had short cut black hair, and black eyes and a body builder worth of a body.

Ryuu Kikashi, the sophomore of the group, he was the one with the brains. But not much strength, but he could pack a bunch of issues, and dig out the scrawniest of darkest info out of anyone. Which could prove lethal to reputations of cheerleaders or to jocks or such of any status. He had medium long, shaggy brown hair, oversized glasses and carried books with him often.

And then there was small, new student Kira Jyuushiro. He may be new, but he was definitely more then he looked of. He had messy, strawberry blonde hair, and the bluest of eyes. He could make enough tactics to make girls swoon, or get the deepest secrets and lure anyone into the greatest trouble, without them knowing.

All though hearing about them, seeing them a few times and steering clear from them. She made mental note, to perhaps ask Lavi, or possibly Kanda about these three later.

--

Lenalee made her ways through the long corridors of the boys dormatory. Making her way to the actual school ground. Something that was unexpected, was the early temperature drop. But the fall season was naturally full of them. But not always so close to zero this time of year, as it is right now.

Maybe it might snow soon.... Lenalee pondered, staring up at the skies. The dormatories, and the school sectors, were entirely different buildings. But each building was made of brick, so it wouldn't burn down so easily, unless you seriously screwed up. The bricks were different colors somewhat. The dormatories, had black ones, and school were white ones. The place was just that rich, that they got colored bricks.

The campus consisted of :

The Girls Dormatory, which was on the left side of the campus. Flower beds, and such were around the place.

In the middle was the school, Cross Academy.

The bulletin was updated daily, or weekly depending. There was a fountain in the centre, for the students to gather before classes. The school doors were open at 7:30, during winter times so no one would freeze.

On the right side of the Campus, was the Boys Dormatory.

The campus was just as neat as the girls, but much more events occured. Like froshing of the Junior new comers.

Which was a yearly issue, expressed to be stopped and threatened those to be suspended but as long as a certain 3 students were there, or a gang of sorts, it would happen.

But then there was those welcoming kinds.

Where they would do some funny jokes, that even the Juniors would laugh upon. Those were basically harmless welcomes.

Reaching inside of the school, there was sectors.

Seniors had their homerooms on the 2nd floor.

Sophomores homerooms were at the West Wing.

Juniors were on the East Wing.

Reasons for homerooms being seperated, was to make sure drama didn't occur between grades too badly.

But they did have to switch around places for classes to go to different teachers.

* * *

Lenalee sat in her desk patiently. Allen told her about his hair extensions, he was refusing to grow his freaking hair out.

Lenalee looked around for her white hair friend, which came walking in moments after and she tried to hold in her laugh.

He really looked like a girl!

Allen spotted her and smiled a genuine one.

Walking over he made sure his voice was girly, but not like he was intimidating.

" Hello, Seiran. How was your summer break? " Allen asked.

And Lenalee smiled.

" Good. Good, how about yours, Ellen-chan? " Lenalee spoke, recalling their text messages on name changing.

Except, Allen really didn't put an effort to change much of his name.

" Simply wonderful, now, who is your room mate for this year? I'm curious to see who you ended up with. " Allen questioned, he seemed a little more... ' black' as she would call it.

" Well, Lavi. Lavi Bookman, he said he knew you. Which I found surprising. " Lenalee stated and Allen's black features dropped immediately at that name.

" Lavi? Really? " Allen pondered curious.

Lenalee nodded.

" You know him, don't you? " Lenalee sighed and Allen smiled.

" Yeah, but he always calls me Moyashi-chan! When BaKanda came up with it... pain in the.. " Allen went off muttering his own words and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

--

The days passed by quickly. Moving and edging towards November.

Lavi wandered around the room aimlessly, wearing shorts and a towel around his neck, not actually caring. His headband was off, and his hair seemed longer. Looking around the room, he spotted a photo, on Seiran's (( Lenalee's )) desk.

He picked up the photo and looked at it, observingly.

A white hair boy, a scar over his left eye. A bright, smile and eyes of pure silver, or mercury toned color.

_Allen_. Lavi thought immediately.

He looked over to the girl beside him in the picture.

She really caught his attention, but in the back, there was girls scowling at her, when the picture was taken. Lavi raised a brow.

She had long, dark green hair, bright violet colored eyes, her skin tone was a light ivory, she too, had a nice smile. Her hair was into two high pony tails, and she looked happy, the both of them.

He turned the photo to the backside to see a message.

= Hey, Lenalee.

Let's hope High School isn't deadly as it seems.

I'm gonna win this bet, just you watch! :D

And... pray to god, that Komui doesn't find out, because it will be MY HEAD, that gets taken off my shoulders. Your stupid insane brother...

-Allen Walker

June 30th.

Lavi's eye widened to a degree.

Just what is this kid hiding? Who is he really? Or is he, a she?

* * *

Okay, sure it seemed a tad rushed at the end.

Now. This chapter does the explaining and so such.

And etc etc.

You know, of where they are, what they are doing, what's going on, and maybe what to expect next.

Now.

Obviously Lavi has made a mini discovery.

Not really.

XD

There are more chapters then just two.

I intend, maybe 4-5.

Then making a sequel, if the fic isn't an epic failure like my past ones.

Please review? Makes me update faster. ;)

Next chapter... you'll see some more people, possible bullies, and some crazy things. But reviews as said before. I try to update this ficlet, by fridays. So keep an eye out.

-Dayna


	2. Sweet Insanity and the Crazy Sleepover

I hope the title made sense for this story. Supposedly, it should, or the summary for the matter. Now obviously, the inside summary I provided, is different or a slight glimpse of the summary you see reading this up before clicking. lol.

Thanks to Waterlit for the review! It made my day.

And Yes, I know that school themes are extremely and highly common. XD But all authors love to make twists, and different ideas to their own plots, yes?

Disclaimer : I don't own -Man. :/

Anyone up for some Yullen this chapter?!?! XD .. not yet, but they meet. Muhahahaha.

Chapter Title : The Sweet Insanity, and the Crazy Sleepover.

* * *

Lenalee walked into the dorm room, throwing her bookbag to the side, and groceries onto the counter. She placed things away, since the students had to provide for themselves basically.

Lavi walked out of the bedroom, holding a picture. Lenalee raised a brow.

" What do you got there, Lavi? " Lenalee questioned.

Lavi flipped the picture around to show her, it was still inbetween his fingers, and his gaze was looking as if he was inspecting her. She could feel a slight panic rise in her chest, realizing which picture that was.

" A picture. Of someone named Lenalee and well, Allen. But it was addressed to her. I'm curious, if you don't mind me asking, but why do you have this picture? Is she your sister or something? " Lavi questioned.

Lenalee mentally kicked around her head, for ideas. She doesn't have a twin, most definitely. But.. what other ideas could she say?

" No. That isn't my sister, but my cousin from my Dad's side! She and Allen are good friends, if she was my sister, she would be my twin. And we would hang out more, most likely. Everyone said we looked alike, with skin tones and eye color. " Lenalee explained.

Lavi raised a brow.

" Oh. My bad then, I was suspecting you of something. " Lavi chuckled and Lenalee sighed.

" Suspecting me? Of what? " Lenalee spoke and Lavi smiled.

" For a second, I thought you were a girl. " Lavi stated laughing.

" .. Why would I be a girl? I'm obviously a guy. Seriously, sure, I'm short, and maybe a higher pitch voice! But I thought that was a part of life? " She pretended to whine.

Lavi placed a hand on her head and ruffled her wig hair.

" Oh you'll get over it sooner or later, Shortie. " Lavi chuckled walking off minding his business.

The nickname clicked to her mind.

" I'm not that short! And that isn't my name Lavi! " Lenalee yelled and she could only hear his laughing from the other room.

" By the way.. I got buddies coming over on Friday. They are staying overnight. You can join in on the games if you want! It's just Allen, Tyki, Yu-chan, and the Jasdebi Twins. " Lavi hollered.

Lenalee blinked.

_Greeeeeatttt..... _She thought, rolling her eyes.

--

Lenalee wandered the halls aimlessly at Lunch Hour, particularly having nothing better to do. She looked around, she knew the people Lavi mentioned earlier yesterday, were in different grades. But were in his band and a few of the sports teams.

Debitto and Jasdero, were a set of troublesome twins. But the girls were known to adore anyone in this band.

Hell, there were even fanclubs.

Lavi had a fanclub, Kanda had a fanclub, Allen had a fanclub, and he didn't 'attend' the school. Or well, was being a girl in disguise anyway. Debitto and Jasdero, had 2 kinds of clubs. One called Jasdebi, and then their own ones.

There were even yaoi pairing fan clubs..

But no need for details there.

" Ugh. Being a boy is so god damn annoying already. How the hell am I suppose to do this for a year? " She muttered to herself.

Lenalee continued down the halls, minding her own business.

When in the shadows, a pair of glasses glinted, in slight interest.

--

Friday approached with a slow, and oncoming tension. The room was spotless, chip bags, pop for the minors and some beer was bought.

Lavi, Kanda, and Tyki were 18 years of age. Debitto, Jasdero and Tyki were brothers, so if they drank, Tyki would have to be there. Which was likely. Allen would seem drunk because of a sugar high. Lenalee knew that.

She too, would probably be very hyper. No alcohol needed.

((A/N : It's possible, to seem drunk from sugar. It's a sugar high. lol. ))

Kanda, was around first. Since 5 PM.

It wasn't too awkward. Lavi went out to get more supplies though, so it was sort of interesting.

" So..... What's new, Kanda? " Lenalee attempted a conversation.

" Nothing. " Kanda stated, simply.

Lenalee sighed. _This is freaking impossible with this guy... _Lenalee thought.

" Oi. Do you even know the other people coming here? Or Lavi corner you into joining this? " Kanda questioned.

Lenalee blinked. Kanda could talk.

" Oh. I know Allen, you and I've seen the twins and Tyki before. And no, he just let me know and asked if I wanted to join. I said sure, cause I have nothing better to do.. " Lenalee explained.

Kanda nodded.

He decided to ask another questioned.

" Do you know anyone by the name of Ellen? " He questioned and Lenalee nodded.

" Yeah... why? Did you meet her today? " Lenalee questioned, a smile on her face.

" .. Yes, she reminds me of Moyashi. White hair, being short, is stubborn and everything other. " Kanda stated and Lenalee raised a brow.

" Care to explain your encounter with her?" She questioned.

Kanda nodded.

--Flashback --

Allen POV

Allen hustled through the halls of busy girls.

" Oh my! Isn't Kanda the greatest? I know his glares are chilly, but do you think there is a seductive side? " A girl chirped.

" Yes! And Lavi, I wonder what's behind the eyepatch.. Oh and what he looks like without the headband! " Another girl stated.

" Allen-kun is adorable, with the white hair. Even if his arm is demented and has a scar! He's such a gentleman! I just want to glomp him! " Another girl stated.

The talking kept going on.

Allen rolled his eyes. _Why the hell do I have a fanclub, when I don't even go to this school?! Girls are scary.... god._ He thought.

_But BaKanda is handsome to a degre-- THE HELL. Bad Allen. The frick. Lavi must be getting to me, with the evil mind plotting of that. Stupid Bunny. _

His trial of thoughts were broken, when he bumped into someone.

" Oh, Sumimas- " Allen was cut off.

" Watch it. " A harsh cold voice stated. Allen looked up.

Kanda.

" Oi, don't be such a jackass greeting someone. I said sorry. Sheesh. " Allen stated, walking off.

Kanda raised a brow.

" At least, I'm not a short, timid pipesqueak. " Kanda spoke, walking the other direction.

Allen spun around on his heel.

" What the hell did you just say? " He spoke, his black side out.

" Nothing, you remind me of someone. Moyashi in particular. Have a nice day, moron. " Kanda stated, walking off. He would always have an acting side, to his cold exterior around girls. Which Lavi would state ' Hillarious Side of Kanda '.

End of Flash Back

--

" I see... she is stubborn to a degree Kanda. But you can be too sometimes. " Lenalee stated and Kanda sighed.

" Good to know. " Kanda mumbled.

Lavi bursted into the door, along with the Twins, Tyki and a bewildered Allen.

" Hello Everyone! Or well, Kanda. Seiran! Hope we weren't gone too long. Debitto, Jasdero, Tyki, this is my room mate Seiran. He's joining us for tonight. And well, he already knows Allen, so all is good. " Lavi stated.

The twins immediately went over to Lenalee and circled around her.

" Well. " Jasdero stated.

" He's short, but cute. Like a girl. With the skin color and eyes. But I'm sure you'll toughen up by next year bud! If anyone gives you trouble, call on any of us. Then again Lavi could bea-- " Debitto was cut off.

" Oi! Debitto! Don't scare the kid. He doesn't need to know everything that we can do. " Lavi stated, placing the stuff down on the mini table they had set up earlier.

Tyki smiled.

" Hello, Seiran. Nice to meet you. Glad to see a new face among us. Allen is a Junior too, right? Why don't you go to this school Allen? You have a fanclub running. " Tyki spoke, drinking some Pepsi.

Allen's sweat dropped.

" Well. I'm morally afraid of fangirls. I really rather not be 'glomped' thank you. All though it's nice I rather entertain them from stage then elsewhere. As you so kindly do with your group. " Allen stated and Tyki chuckled.

Lavi smiled.

" Oi. Anyone up for hillarious pranks tonight? I got some good ideas, and some scripts and some ideas to question out for the band. Seiran, maybe you can help us manage some things? " Allen questioned and Lenalee tilted her head.

Lavi gave 2 thumbs up. " Good Idea! Moyashi-chan! " Lavi exclaimed and Allen gave him a dark look.

" My name is Allen. Baka. " Allen spoke, his dark side coming out.

" Well, for a certain prank, we have to get Kanda drunk to do it... Unless you can act for the fun of it? " Lavi stated and Kanda raised a brow.

" Let Tyki and the twins drink, last thing you need is to have a hang over for the tournament tommorrow, idiot. Give it to Moyashi, why don't you? " Kanda stated.

Allen gave him an a look.

" The hell, BaKanda? I'm a minor, idiot! " Allen growled.

Kanda shrugged.

Lavi chucked a phone over to Kanda.

Lenalee tilted her head once more.

" What's Kanda gonna do with the phone? "

Lavi chuckled.

" You'll see. Don't laugh too hard. Kanda can act, little did you know, he acts well on stage. How else do you think he has a major fanclub? " Lavi stated and Lenalee blinked.

" Voice Mail or Prank? And who we calling if so? " The twins questioned.

" Ooo. How about the... uh... " Lavi went into deep thought.

Tyki smirked. " Kirgane, Ryuu and Kira. " He stated and Allen, Lavi and such broke out laughing. Kanda just held a sly smirk on his face, dialing numbers.

" Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay, I got the camera ready. You ready, Yu-chan??? " Lavi questioned and Kanda gave thumbs up.

" Call me that anymore, and Im gonna shove the phone down your throat, Baka Usagi. " Kanda stated and Lavi's sweat dropped.

" Nice to know... alright, 3. 2. 1. "

Kanda dialed the room, 58 B. Where the rooms hold up to 3 room mates.

Which was Kirgane's, Ryuu's and Kira's room.

" Hello?" A voice asked, sleepy. It was 1 AM. So, they wouldn't suspect a damn thing. It was Kira too.

"

Hello,

You've reached Kanda's pizza shop,

I'm not here now, I'm out killing pepperoni.

If you want to reach me, or you want a pizza, I don't care cause I'm not here, can't you realize that idiot?!

But, if you need a pizza sometime during the next few days

i could have it delivered to you, or maybe i will staple it to you. I don't care what you want on it, every pizza comes with pepperoni and with 9mm bullets on it.

If you don't like it, I don't care cause you'll receive one only difference is, maybe the 9mm bullets will be in the gun or maybe they'll be on your pizza.

If you don't fuck around, I'll give you good pizza

If you do fuck around, I'll take a pepperoni and punch it through your , if you want mushrooms, shut up

If you want broccoli, what the hell is broccoli anyway, shut up with the broccoli.

If you want something crazy like a pineapple, I'll kill you.

If you like pepperoni and bullets, you've come to the right not your an idiot and deserve to die.

So, leave a name, number, serial number, how tall you are, whether your susceptible to any diseases.

And if you are, I'll come over, maybe I'll give you a pizza, maybe I'll break off your arm.

So, Get back to me, or I will get back to you, Or I will crush you like the little piece of shit you are.

So order it nowwww. "

Kanda immediately hung up the phone after. Snorting, and trying not to laugh.

Lavi was on the floor, dying laughing.

Lenalee was laughing so hard, she was crying.

Allen was in hysterics. The twins falling out of their chairs.

Tyki was banging his fist on the chair arm, and laughing, holding his sides.

" Oh god. My sides hurt-- ahhahaha. " Lavi stuttered out.

" Nice job Kanda! You haven't failed doing such hillarious things! " Tyki stated, wiping his eye and grinning.

Lenalee stood up smiling.

" That was freaking hillarious. " She managed to say, before bursting out into another laughing fit.

" My stomach hurts.. I can barely breath. ahahaha We are in a ton of crap with those guys on monday! Or.. well Saturday. Not like they care. Sort of. " Allen spoke calming down finally.

" Okay! Allen's turn. Remember? Then I go with some church jokes. Okay? "

" Fine. Fine. So, am I calling someone, or doing this on camera for Youtube referance for fans? " Allen questioned.

" Camera's been on all this time. So....... Camera. And do some acting. Anyone you want to help with this? " Lavi questioned.

" Debitto! Jasdero! Your helping me with this. " Allen stated and the twins grinned.

" Tyki too. " Allen spoke and Tyki smiled.

" Mmkay. Which one? " Tyki questioned.

" 19 kids. It's orginally done by Dane Cook. We are just re-acting it. " Allen stated and Lenalee snorted. Lavi turned the camera to face her.

" Hey everyone. This is my room mate! Seiran! Say hi Seiran! It's.... 2:30 AM now. " Lavi stated, yawning and Lenalee waved. Slightly tired.

" Hello random people of youtube. Lavi, why the hell are we fliming this? " Lenalee mumbled, half awake, drinking red-bull.

" Because our band's fans want to see what we do on our free time. Oh yeah! Seiran, wanna be our friend host? thing? I have no idea, what was it called again, Tyki? " Lavi questioned, shooting the camera at Tyki.

" I think it was a bystandard. Someone who helps on the sidelines. Or is a friend of ours. I like that kid. He's nice. Make a script of a prank for him next time. " Tyki stated, stretching.

Lavi nodded. " Indeeeeeed. "

" Allen you ready yet? " Lavi questioned tiredly.

" Yes, ready? " Allen stated and everyone nodded.

"I think about having kids. I'd love to have some kids.

I've been thinking about kids. I wanna have like 19 kids.

I think naming them, that's gonna be fun.

Whatever the names you come up with, that's exciting, right there. You get to both decide, "Hey, do you wanna name that.. nooo i don't like that. Alright. " It's like a little game, you try and come up with....

I already have names picked out. I don't even know.

First kid, boy, girl.. I don't care. First one that comes out I'm naming it RHRHRHH. I think it's beautiful. It's feminine but strong at the same time. "

Allen picked Tyki, to be RHRHRHH.

and continued talking

"Time for bed RHRHR.. I SAID TIME FOR BED RHRHRHRHHR!!!! NO COOKIES RHRHRHR!!!! Typical RHRHR!!

Daddy's on the phone RHRRH.. daddy's on the phone..."

I'm gonna name a group of kids after my favorite cartoon.

I'm gonna name a bunch of them after Transformers. That'a be great! "

Allen pointed to Debitto and Put post it notes on them. Debitto was Optimus Prime and Jasdero was Megatron.

"Oh ya! Just to be like, "Optimus Prime come here for a second, I wanna talk to you. Come here. You sit next to Megatron, We're gonna have a little chit-chat over here.

I am the Cobra Comander in this.. RHRHRHRHRHRHR!!!!

I SAID NO COOKIES!!!! RHRHRHRHRRHAHRHRRHHAHARHAHHH!!!

RHRHRHRHRRHR! This FUCKING HRHRRHRHRRH is driving me up a FUCKING wall! RHRHRHRHAHRHARHARHAHRHRHRHR!!!"

Wouldn't it be fun to have a bunch of kids and abandon them somewhere..

Just knock em out of the car,

"I'm out.. "

What do you think they'd talk about? hahaha "

Lavi was on the floor.

Again.

Laughing.

" Oi, Breath, Baka Usagi! " Kanda stated, nearly bursting out laughing himself.

Lenalee was rolling on the floor.

The rest of them were laughing at this point.

Lenalee decided, this was the best night ever. Who knew guys could have hillarious parties?

--

Monday Morning steered around and some irritated people came around.

While others were laughing at a certain three.

" Oi! Lavi! The hell! Why did you call our dorm at fucking 1 AM in the morning about a damn pizza shop? " Kirgane hollered in the hall.

Lavi shrugged.

" Who said it was us? " Lavi spoke.

Kanda smirked and walked off.

" Because we heard you all freaking laugh! Even the new guy! Don't hide it, moron! " Kirgane yelled.

Lavi was laughing and girls were sighing dreamily.

" His laugh is so kawaiii. " They all muttered. Lenalee rolled her eyes.

" Ha! That's because we pwn'd your sorry ass! Go check youtube, we posted it this morning! " Lavi stated, running off. Lenalee as well, collected her things and walked off, looking at Ryuu oddly and walked a little faster then usual.

Ryuu wrote down a few things in his notes.

Kira sighed.

" Well, their video has 2 Million views... maybe we should go watch. " he sugguested.

They nodded.

Ryuu looked over to see Lenalee.

_Let the research begin on the Lee Clan. More specifically, on this Seiran Lee._ He thought to himself, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

--

Lenalee checked her text messages, bored to hell.

Text : Allen :

Hey! Lenalee, I was wondering, Lavi and the guys were wondering for a female singer. You know, to raise popularity with the band. So, can you consider it? I know you play guitar, and got a wicked voice. We won't make you dress in anything skimpy. I swear! So consider it please? Text me back later, kay?

-Allen.

Lenalee blinked, well that was something new.

* * *

Wahh! I've made you all wait.

Okay, I know, youtube videos. Lameeeeeeeeeee.

No.

No flames for those.

XD

Just image those guys saying those things though! Funny eh??????

... considering I did this, in 2-3 hours time. :)

anyway.

I LUFFS YOU ASTALINE AND KATARINA H!!!

:) inspire me to write.

And youtube. Here are the videos that freaking gave me ideas! :D :D

Anyway, the bullies are coming into play, enjoy.

and sorry it was a short chapter. It's just plot runner. At least the band plays next chapter and some things. ;) You'll see!

Astaline! Good luck with Metamorphosis!  
Please review guys! And Check out the fics done by Astaline and Katarina H! :)

-Dayna

Here's the youtube that inspired me :

Pizza Shop:

.com/watch?v=mxJBbqlJZYI

19 Kids :

.com/watch?v=UiRniMB0V7I


	3. The Masquerades are Fading

ITS CHAPTER 3 TIME! WOO!

....

anyway.

In specifics, thank you all for the reviews. I was overjoyed, really to get them. :)

... I hope this chapter brings into satisfaction.

Just some things happening and stuff... read and you'll know. Anyhoo!

Thanks to all who reviews by the way! It makes me feel happy. Glad you enjoyed last chapter, this one is gonna be a tad more serious, but we still have some funnies, if you look at some things.

Chapter Title : The Band Parties, The disguises are fading, the interrogation and the Masquerade Ball.

This chapter, might be a little longer then the last. :3

... Disclaimer : Don't own. Man. And some possible mishaps, lol. I have mishaps today. In soccer. Hahahaha.

* * *

Lenalee could feel the constant stare of Kira, in her back.

Unfortunately, the moron was in her class. Not much she could do about it. He was a junior year, grade 10. She was a junior year grade 10. Allen was too, but he was crossdressing, just like she was. Oh the joys.

There was one issue.

It's December now, the masquerade ball soon approaching, and after accepting the offer to play guitar and sing in Allen's, and Lavi's band. Making her disguise, so much harder then it needs to be. But they were desperate, and wanting to have more fun, so hence, why she accepted.

Masquerade Ball, and the family members of students are able to attend.

Meaning.

Komui. So she had to buy her things, so she could intentionally hide from her brother. Allen was buying stuff with the guys.

Lavi, being given her cell phone number, thinking she's Lenalee. Or well, herself, he texted her earlier in the morning. Thank god, it was on silent. Much more risks, added to the potential of losing this bet.

_.. I think Allen is doing this on purpose, the dark bastard... _Lenalee thought sourly.

--

Kirgane, sitting in his desk, aggrevated at a few certain people who were in his class.

Lavi Bookman.

Yuu Kanda.

and Tyki Mikk.

All of them were bastards to him. Probably whimps too, or well, all talk no work.

_Ryuu was saying something is suspicious about Bookman's room mate. Also something about Lavi having a weirder past then it seems... Kanda, we all know is a foster child, and Tyki is some fucked up retard doing anything just for pleasure. Who the frick does that?!_ He thought to himself.

The Lunch bell rang loudly dismissing the students from their boring classes. Ryuu would be absent as well as Kira, they are doing their work. So he might as well, go ruffle some of the moron's feathers.

As in Moron. He means Lavi. Kirgane, was set to find out the small, big and every, damn, secret about Lavi. They were enemies since Day 1. Since Grade 9, to be exact.

Kanda's known Lavi since grade 2.

Tyki met him in High School.

The twins met him in grade 6, for them switching schools so often.

He met Allen, whenever. Not like it matters.

And this Seiran kid met him a few months ago, but could be the closest, since he is his room mate.. But he's suspicious too. Maybe if I interrogate him a bit....

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a book to the head.

" Oi, Mister. Where's Uncle Tyki? " a girl, with blue hair, yellow eyes and a daring scary look on her face, carrying a stuffy wither her questioning him.

Kirgane snorted. And glared at the young girl, while she looked at him with a twisted interest.

" oooo. You look scary, are you that Kirgane guy Uncle Tyki always mentions? Your not really THAT scary. " She spoke, turning away.

Kirgane grabbed her stuffy and ripped it apart.

She just stared at the fluff on the floor.

Then glared at him.

" Is that all you can do? Annoy people little girl? " Kirgane teased and soon after, he really regretted it.

" Care to explain why your bothering my neice? " Tyki spoke, a sadisitic smile on his face and a murderous intent.

" Oh! Uncle Tyki! I asked him where you were. But he ripped up my stuffy instead. " She spoke.

Tyki frowned.

" It's alright Road. Kirgane is just a jackass. Don't worry about it, I will buy you another one. Alright? " Tyki smiled to Road, and she simply smiled in return.

Kirgane didn't like the aura Tyki was giving. The Noah clan, the twins, Tyki, and some other people that used to go to the school, were pretty damn scary.

.. Enspecially Skin Bolic.

Kirgane looked to Tyki's face and paled, it wasn't friendly, so he dropped the fuzz like substance he ripped apart and ran, like there was no tommorrow.

--

Ryuu hustled around the computer files, searching for the name 'Seiran Lee' over the school districts.

" Kira, what place did he say he attended before this school? And For Elementary? " Ryuu questioned monotonely.

Kira smirked.

" Well, obviously none in this area. Hell, I've switched like 400 schools supposedly, I know everyone around here at least. There has been no Seiran Lee. Try checking the Commoner Districts. His file states his home address in there. " Kira stated, looking in the file they happened to highjack.

Ryuu continued to type and got a family name in. File, area, location, history, members.

Lee Clan : Komui Lee, 29. Lenalee Lee 16.

Parent's locations are unknown, and Komui is Lenalee's Legal Guardian.

Komui Lee attended the current area schools, for Public schooling and made way into Black Order Science Department.

Lenalee Lee, went to private schools for her gracefulness and high marks. K-9, She attended Nyne Junior High School, and is now attending Cross Academy.

Ryuu could feel his glasses fall slightly on the bridge of his nose.

There was no cousins named Seiran Lee, or anything other. Their family was distant, and in China, not Japan.

_We have a lead on this Seiran Lee... Let him, or her play this game.. but not for long. More research is still needed._ Ryuu thought, a scary smile creeping onto his lips. Kira just smirked.

" This is gonna be a fun year. " He snickered, dropping the file on the floor.

--

Lavi wandered around the halls, venturing about.

He flipped open his cell phone.

Text From : Allen

Hey Lavi! I asked a girl I know, to see if she wanted to join, she said she'll think about it, I can give you her number if you want maybe. I'd have to ask her first. But you know. Anyway, talk to you later!

-Allen

Lavi raised a brow. Allen knew someone, who could play an instrument and sing? That's interesting.

Lavi texted back :

Sure, Why not? What's her name? ;)

He closed his cell phone, and walked near the computer room. Seeing Kira and Ryuu in there. Entering the room he saw Kira squirm and look very panicked.

Ryuu held a monotone look as always.

" Can we help you, Bookman-san? " Ryuu stated and Lavi frowned. Seeing a student file on the floor. Picking it up, he saw it was his room mate's.

" Care to tell me why your researching my room mate, Ryuu. Kira?" Lavi questioned, not very pleased about it.

" Oh, Nothing of your concern, Lavi. So buzz off would ya? " Kira retorted and Lavi was beside him looking at him in the corner of his eye.

" Oh I believe it is. If your bothering my friends, why of course it's my business. " Lavi stated, slightly freaking Kira out.

Ryuu shut down the computer. Dragging Kira with him towards the door.

" Oh just wouldn't you love to know? " Ryuu stated, sneering in a harsh manner. Lavi wasn't the guy to play around with. He dragged Kira out the door with him, and Kira shot him a weird glance.

Lavi shoved Lenalee's school file into the cabinet, thoughts rolling in his mind.

_What do they want with him? He's innocent. He doesn't need to be involved in such bull crap. Not now. Or ever._

--

Lenalee quickly scurried around, at 2 AM in the morning, trying to escape her room.

Why would she be escaping the place where she's warm, safe and such?

Because she had to go dress up as a girl, or as herself, and 'Meet' Lavi, Kanda, Debitto, Jasdero and Tyki all over again, as 'Lenalee'. She didn't bring her clothes with her to this dorm, in fact, her and Allen switched wardrobes. So he had her clothes in a special case, and she had his.

Tripping over a bunch of random manga's. Of any pairing, which Lavi read, as did she, and they didn't clean them up. A bookcase fell over and and she was running to the wardrobe closet, to hide, because she knew, that Lavi would seriously wake up from that. Who wouldn't?

" Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. What the hell are you doing at....... uh. 2 O'clock in the morning? Seiran? You awake? " Lavi uttered, sleepily. His hair was messy in their layers and was looking around. He stared down to the bookcase, and the scattered books. He picked it up pretty quick, and couldn't help but laugh.

" What the hell did you do? " Lavi questioned laughing, and walking over to the closet and opened it. Lenalee was sitting there.

" Nice Hiding spot, but you forgot to well, hide your overly large clothes from hanging out at the bottom. " Lavi pointed out and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Hahah?... " Lenalee mumbled and Lavi grinned.

" Now, what exactly are you doing, at 2 AM in the morning? Falling over manga's and bookcases? " Lavi questioned, yawning once more.

" Well, if you stepped aside abit, moved your head back, so I could get out, I will explain. " Lenalee stated, obviously showing the fact that his face was too close for comfort.

Lavi blinked, stepping aside. " My bad. Too early in the morning to really notice. Anyway, explain on. " Lavi spoke yawning, yet again.

" Well, I have to go my cousin. Since I have to get help my cousin Komui with work, I asked her to go to the Masquerade Ball, and such. I had to go get her and guide her here, because she doesn't know the place too well? " Lenalee tried and Lavi gave thumbs up.

" Well, nice of you. Too bad you won't be there, that will be boring. You missing, not my prob. Also, you forgot to change to go see her obviously, which school is she at? Or does she live at home? " Lavi questioned.

" She lives at home, why? " she questioned. It was really weird to talk about her 2nd self, or real identity, this was just confusing.

" Oh. Nothin, I could give you a ride there. And back if you want? I can drive you know. " Lavi stated and Lenalee blinked.

" No, that's fine. Thanks though, I appreciate it Lavi. Now you just go back to bed and slee-- " Lenalee was cut off.

" I got a question. " Lavi randomly spoke.

Lenalee tilted her head. " Yeah? "

" Is her name Lenalee? Allen was telling me about some chick for the band and stuff, I wanted to meet her anyhow. And, be careful, looks like Ryuu and Kira caught an interest in you. Just a heads up, ya know. " Lavi stated and waved.

" Well, have fun. I'm going to sleep.. " Lavi muttered.

" Yeah, her name is Lenalee. You might meet her sooner or later. She's bound to be with Allen. They were unseperable when they were younger. Anyway, night Lavi. Sorry to wake you! " Lenalee whispered, opened the door and went off again.

Lavi just stared down the hall, where Lenalee was running. She tripped on her overly long pants, again. He just laughed.

" Pull up your pants! Maybe you won't fall as much! " Lavi whispered loudly and closed the dorm room door.

Lenalee huffed and continued on her way.

_Not my problem, about majoirty of the clothes Allen told me to get is oversized.._

--

Lenalee made it to Allen's dorm.

Since their little agreement, to tell a certain someone, Allen did tell his room mate. Chomesuke. She was a social butterfly, and often hung out with Lavi and Kanda. But she was transferring in about 2 months, which will cause some sheer boredom.

Lenalee knocked on the door and she answered.

" Oh! ... Seiran right? " Chomesuke winked and Lenalee nodded. She let her in.

" Allen's asleep like a dead rock. I don't get how you managed with him for all those years. " Chomesuke explained.

She was wearing her normal things, considering now it was about 4 AM. Girls needed to get up early, hence why they go to bed early, sometimes.

" Well, if you get any food, he might. It's what I did to wake him up, even if it was in the middle of class. " Lenalee stated.

" Alright! I will, but later. I want to make you look cute. Not like I didn't mutalate Allen's pride in being male, by making him look like a girl. But eh. We want to make sure, Lavi won't recognize you. He may not seem like it, but he's pretty sharp to picking things up. " Chomesuke stated.

" ... Okay?.. " Lenalee muttered.

Chomesuke smiled. " Don't worry, you can trust me. Sure I've known Lavi, longer then most of his friends. I've known him since about Kindergarten. All he did was read books! ... really an irony to his last name. Anyway, What's your full name? Allen didn't give me details. " Chomesuke spoke curious and dragging the girl to the washroom, with a pair of clothes in hand.

" Lenalee Lee. Uh.. what are those exactly? " Lenalee stated, staring at the clothes, Chomesuke layed out.

A black undershirt, with orange patterns, a pair of jeans and a slim, perfect fit hoodie.

" Lavi's band slash Kanda, Tyki, Jasdebi, Allen, etc band, their main genre's, are rock, j-rock, and some other stuff. Not too sure, but they often have to use guitars, and drums. It's really loud for their practices. Sheesh. I help make and pick out their clothes! They don't need any make up, but If you are in the band, well, then yes! I'm like the ... 2nd manager of sorts. These kind of colors is what they commonly use. Black, or darker colors, but it suits them. But they sometimes wear brighter colors outside of it, on some occasions. But they sing at least 2 different languages, it really does surprise me. " Chomesuke, went into a full explanation mode and Lenalee was listening oddly enough.

Lenalee was fully dressed within half an hour and Chomesuke did her make up, and did it just right. The teen wasn't kidding, she knew her stuff.

" Oh, and another thing Lenalee-chan. " Chomesuke went on.

Lenalee blinked. " What? "

" You gotta sing and english song, and japanese one. They would want to see which is your better genre, plus then adding it with the band vocals, and see what instruments you play. " Chomesuke explained and Lenalee sweat dropped.

" I guessed as much. " Lenalee stated.

" Oh, another thing about Music Genres. They tend to do alot in randoms. Not just Rock. But their's a ton of other genre's. I kinda lost track, which is why their wardrobes are so whack! Sheesh. " Chomesuke sighed.

Lenalee's sweat dropped once more.

--

Walking into a studio, voices, singing ones could be heard. Allen, was already gone from the room, when they were done.

Meaning it was them singing, or making new audio fixes.

Lenalee walked around looking at the place. A audio fixer, head sets, a speaker area, where they are singing now. And a glass panel, to watch them.

Lenalee was amazed. Lavi could seriously sing. Kanda too, Allen, Tyki and the twins as well. Chomesuke told her earlier, that they all play more then a few instruments.

Allen, mostly plays with a DJ mix, Piano, or Bass Guitar. Kanda, could play Bass Guitar, or flute.

Lavi, could Manage Piano, Guitar, flute, drums.

Tyki, was a vocal, and a Bass Guitar player. The Jasdebi twins, were on the drums, making it very hearable.

The song they were singing was " Believe " ( By Arashi, I love youtube sources. Search it up! ))

Lenalee was stunned, beyond compare. All of them, were playing an instrument, and singing. AT THE SAME TIME.

... Not like that was a supreme accomplishment, but still.

The song ended and Allen looked up from the Music mixing he was doing. Lavi's headband was on the table, Kanda was stretching a bit, Tyki noted her presence with a wave and the twins grinned.

" Oiiiiiiiiiiiii! Allen! Is that the chick you were talking about? And the one from the video? " Jasdero spoke and Lenalee tilted her head.

Then she looked at Allen and his sweat dropped.

" Hahahaha. Just ignore them for a moment.. haha.. " Allen muttered, wanting to keep his head.

Lenalee shot him a glare.

" Oh! So this is Lenalee eh? I saw her in the picture Seiran had in his room, or something. Cousins right? Anyway, welcome to the band. etc. etc. Blah Blah. You don't need the freakishly long explanation. So, how old are ya? " Lavi questioned and Lenalee blinked.

" Chomesuke said I had to do something to get in though. " Lenalee spoke and Chomesuke nodded.

" Usually you test them Lavi. What's the deal with this? " Chomesuke asked, very curious.

" Well, Allen showed us a video from her Grade 9 performance, with a song called ' Shoujo S', we all approved of her singing and guitar playing and well, yeah. Instant. " Lavi explained and Lenalee shot Allen, another glare.

" Allen. Where did you happen to get a video of me, doing that. " Lenalee questioned and everyone's sweat dropped.

Allen grinned nervously.

" You see..... " Allen went on.

" Allen! " Lenalee spoke, a little irritated.

" KOMUI! KOMUI DID IT! DONT KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEE. " Allen whined, running behind Kanda and Tyki.

Lavi just bursted out laughing.

" nice Moyashi-chan! Scared are ya? Anyway, nice. Who's Komui? " Lavi questioned and Lenalee decided to explain.

" My older brother. He's 29. And I'm 16. And Allen, I'm not gonna kill you, even if I'm seemingly capable to. " Lenalee stated and Allen's sweat dropped.

" Sureeeee... " He muttered.

" Pardon? " Lenalee questioned, innocently.

" Nothing! " Allen piped up.

Lavi stood there for a second.

" So as old as Allen, wait what? 29? Your brother is 29? Is he okay with you being in a band with older guys then? " Lavi questioned, slightly nervous.

Lenalee blinked.

" No. Not ever, but I tend to ignore him. Why? And you guys aren't that much older. 2-3 years, isn't too terribly big you know. " Lenalee stated and Lavi's sweat dropped.

" Yeah, but your minors, including the Jasdebi twins. Yuu-chan, Tyki-pon, and I are legal age for drinking and such. And, to be honest, we do get drunk, just a warning. " Lavi stated.

Lenalee shrugged.

" So? Komui, and Reever-san, and everyone else who lives at home get drunk on New Years eve. Personally, I find it the perfect time for black mail~ " Lenalee smiled evilly.

" Looks like someone has a dark side. " Kanda stated and Lenalee smiled.

"Sure I do. " Lenalee spoke and Kanda smirked.

Allen stretched.

" Well, what now? " Allen spoke and Lavi stood there.

" Well, Lenalee know's most of our names, so it's good there. We could get things organized. Maybe even the stuff for the masquerade dance thing. " Lavi stated and Lenalee raised a brow.

" Masquerade?... " She squeaked.

--

Chomesuke dragged her from store, to store, to store, to store.

The girls were buy things, so the guys wouldn't know it was them.

Lavi, they could spot the red hair. Kanda's the one with long blue, and who else, has White hair like Allen? Tyki and the twins are noticeable.

But Lenalee, Chomesuke, made it her mission to make her disguise absolutely flawless.

--

Wandering around the mall, Chomesuke decided to ask a very random question.

" Lenalee, who do you like? " Chomesuke asked and Lenalee stopped dead in her tracks.

" Why such the random question, Chomesuke? " Lenalee questioned back.

" Oi! I was asking questions first, now answer. " Chomesuke giggled and Lenalee smiled.

" Well, to be honest.... " Lenalee muttered.

Chomesuke nodded her head, listening, her eyes gleaming.

" I never really thought about it! " Lenalee stated innocently and Chomesuke did the major dramatic 'drop to the ground motion'.

" Lenalee!! How can you be so innocent minded like this?! " Chomesuke whined and Lenalee blinked.

" Considering my brother is a very overly protective maniac, maybe that's why. " Lenalee explained and the girls continued walking.

" Well, do you have any stalkers? " Chomesuke asked and Lenalee blinked.

" The hell?.... Yeah, at some point. Bak-san has a weird tendency to take pictures of me, it's... kind of awkward. I just hope that stopped. " Lenalee sighed exasperately and Chomesuke smiled.

" Well, when the band starts running up with you in there, your gonna get alot more! " Chomesuke pointed out and Lenalee sighed.

" Greeeeeeeat... " Lenalee muttered, her swear dropping.

" Anyway... We got the dress! I am just glad the theme is were we have to dress in long, big dresses! Oh you will look so cute Lenalee! Once I'm finished with you, no one will ever recognize you! Not even your stalker and your brother! " Chomesuke exclaimed and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Greeeeeeeeat... Just great Chomesuke. But I have a question for you now. " Lenalee stated and Chomesuke raised a brow.

" Yes? " Chomesuke inquired.

" Who do you like? Since you brought the topic up. And aren't you going to the Masquerade Dance as well? Shouldn't you be focusing on yourself, and not me?.. " Lenalee stated and questioned and Chomesuke smiled.

" Well, to be honest. I did like Lavi alot, for a while. But it faded. I rather see him as my older brother. But.. Wait. Did you know he has a younger sister? " Chomesuke stated and Lenalee blinked.

" He has a sister? Since when? He's never mentioned it! Even if I'm supposedly 'Seiran' his room mate! " Lenalee whispered.

Chomesuke's sweat dropped.

" She lives with their grandfather. We all call him Bookman, he's really cool. Lavi alway's calls him a Panda, It's fun! But Yuki wasn't born with the greatest health, and their parents passed away when Lavi was 14, and Yuki was 2. Man, so many things happened then... Oh! Sorry, I wasn't really suppose to go in life story, I'm sure he will tell you about it someday. " Chomesuke stated and Lenalee held a sad expression.

" That's horrible! .. I will make sure not to say anything. It's the least I can do. I can relate somewhat. Anyway! For someone who's so kind and bright, he doesn't seem that sad.. considering that was 4 years ago. " Lenalee stated and Chomesuke smiled. When Lenalee continued walking, Chomesuke watched her for a moment. Her eyes glistening another hidden emotion.

_If only you knew... If only. Then, better yet, it would be best, if you never knew about what happened, 3 and half years ago._

--

Monday morning passed again, meaning up at 6 am in the damn morning. Friday, was the school's own masquerade Ball.

Lenalee, still had to dress as Seiran for 4 days this week, Allen, she wasn't sure what he was planning, since this was optional day they could be themselves on.

Little beknown, her every move, was being monitored.

By Kanda. But that's because he felt like it, and already figured out their little 'bet' supposedly. And was growing towards bugging Allen about it.

But Ryuu and Kira, were planning a little surprise.

-

Lenalee sat in class, packing her things, since it was now 3 PM.

_Doesn't time fly?.... _Lenalee thought staring at the clock.

" Oi. Lee. " Lenalee blinked and spun around, to see face-to-face with Kira and Ryuu.

" ... Kira? and Ryuu, right?.. Uh.. What brings you here? " Lenalee questioned nervously.

Ryuu smiled, but it wasn't totally sincere.

" Oh, I just wanted to meet the new guy, we hear so much about. You see, Kirgane has taken a liking to you. Much more then you think and we want to converse with you more. " Ryuu stated and Lenalee stood there.

Then Kira's expression turned a little dark.

" Unless you want us to tell everyone about your bet. " Kira stated and Lenalee froze.

" I-I don't know what your talking about. " Lenalee stated defensively and Ryuu smirked.

" Well, we do know your room mate, really does hate liars, Lenalee. Now listen he-- " Ryuu was cut off.

" I would sugguest you should back off, considering, you want your heads cut off, Ryuu, Kira. " a cold voice from behind spoke and Lenalee spun her head.

" Kanda! " Lenalee exclaimed.

Kanda looked at her. " I knew from the start. Moyashi really sucks with disguises. But keep your bet on, otherwise. These two just felt like interferring. " Kanda stated and Ryuu and Kira shot a glare to him.

" We will continue this later. " Ryuu muttered and left.

" Che. " Kanda stated and Lenalee looked at him.

" Well, Allen has someone who knows that he's hiding. And I guess your the guy that knows I'm a girl. But please... don't tell Lavi. But would he really be angry about it?.. " Lenalee muttered and Kanda smirked.

" If you told him why you were doing it, then he wouldn't be too angry about it. Baka Usagi isn't that hot headed. " Kanda stated, going towards the exit of the room. And Lenalee smiled.

" Arigato Kanda! Talk to you later. " Lenalee waved and left. Kanda just smirked.

--

The ball was a gracious fancy thing. With decorations of christmas, red and green christmas bulbs, garlands, silver strands and snow white table cloths.

Lenalee could spot her guy friends from their hair. And at 11 PM, people can take their masks off.

Which was the fun thing. They could dance with people and not know who they were until then!

Lenalee wore a simple Black dress top, a very elaborate mask, with purple heart designs on it, and her hair curled into ringlets. With help from Chomesuke.

Chomesuke, was filming the event, so she didn't dress up. But she got pictures of everyone.

Allen, was being his natural gender. And was apprehensive of Kanda, because they've been acting weird lately.

_Oh! I wonder... if they are together! I should make Doujin about that..._ Lenalee pondered.

The music turned from a fast beat to a slower one and a certain red head was nearby her. He approached her, bowing slightly and taking her hand.

" Would you like to dance? " He asked, softly in a kind tone.

Lenalee nodded.

" Uh.. I don't know how to waltz exactly.. " She muttered and he smiled.

" That's fine. Just go on my feet and I will guide you. " He spoke and Lenalee nodded.

The party really did fly. She was taking pictures with Chomesuke and Allen the whole time, that she didn't notice this was the last dance before the strike of 11 PM.

The bells rang loudly, throughout the school yard though. Bringing a smiling surprises to some, and others, some awkward silences.

The male she was dancing with, danced with her until the song ended though, which was the polite thing to do. Which was simply natural on any basis.

They both stood there for a moment and Lenalee stood there, figuring what she should do.

" Thank you for the dance. " Lenalee stated first and he smiled.

" My pleasure. Shall we take off the masks or what? " He spoke, some humor in his voice.

Lenalee nodded and the both took them off.

Lenalee blinked.

" Lavi? " Lenalee inquired and Lavi blinked and grinned.

" Well, what do ya know. Lenalee. I didn't know you were coming to this school's dance! " Lavi chuckled and Lenalee smiled.

" Yeah. Well I got some info, and got asked to come, so I thought why not. And Chomesuke dragged me to the mall... " Lenalee stated the last part and Lavi's sweat dropped.

" I know what that is like.. " He muttered and Chomesuke was nearby and whacked him in the head.

" Oh shush, you big baby! And I got your guys dance on film! Considering I knew what Lenalee looked like before she left! Ha! Blackmail for you Lavi! " Chomesuke exclaimed and Lavi paled.

" Chomesuke... What are you gonna do with that tape? " Lavi asked and Chomesuke had a grin.

" Oh nothing~ I think Allen and Kanda were dancing together, just to make their fangirls shut up. That's so going on youtube! And this too. But anyway.. " Chomesuke went on.

Lenalee blinked.

" Does that mean Moyashi-chan is gay? Bi? " Lavi questioned and Chomesuke shrugged.

" Don't ask me! How am I suppose to know? " Chomesuke exclaimed.

" I know. " Lenalee spoke and they both put their attention on her.

" But it's not for me to tell! Anyway! Good luck asking/finding out. " Lenalee spoke and waved good bye.

" LENALEE! DON'T DO THAT INNOCENT ACT AGAIN! COME BACK HERE! " Chomesuke exclaimed.

Lavi smiled.

* * *

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Crappy chapter.

Gomenasai!

I promise, this is just a filler. Hahahaha. We got people on the run here! I hope SOME progress occured. And some humor.

Anyone up for more sleepovers and mishaps? Next chapter, I'm plotting. And it's 1:31 AM.  
SORRY ITS MONDAY WHEN YOU GET THIS! I INTENDED FRIDAY. ...

My brain doesn't always work. Hahaha.

Anyway.... Review? Say if it's crappy or okay? Or that it needs more work?..

I spent the entire week planning and typing this...

Anyway. Hahahahahahaha.

Anything you wanna see happen? Let me know. I like doing what readers want. Just make sure to describe it clearly ands I will see where to put it.

~*-Dayna-*~

P.S.

Hahaha Sorry Astaline! SO LATE. Ugh.

And Katarina, you get to laughs at this after school tommorrow. My vacation started.

Question of the Day : When do you get Christmas/and or vacation times?


	4. Getting to know each other

Okay then...

WHY THE HELL AM I TYPING THIS ON THE MAC??..

Because the laptop is *almost* dead. The screen is now having more of it's 'wonderful' issues. It should last maybe about till Christmas, at most.

Okayyyyyy. This chapter should have some funnies, considering this will be you gift to you all.

And, my fingers feel frozen, this room's air conditioning really, freaking, sucks.

XD So if mishaps in typing, blame it on the frozen fingers and me living in Canada.

.. **sigh**

Also to expect in this chapter.

Some angst. **Le Gasp! **

What? It get things running. XD XD ... I am actually still mentally plotting this chapter, on the go, really. I don't know why, I just do these things sometimes I guess. Makes you all not die of anxiety. hahaha... and it's really not THAT angsty, just full of info. Haha.

Disclaimer : I don't own Man

Chapter Title : 3 people crossed the wrong line, The Christmas Party, and New Years Resolutions And learning about each other.

Now this chappie is sorta long... 3 events. So... it says I have nothing better to do.

(* I should be doing chores. shhh. *) lol

YES lame title. Sue me. Sheesh. It just summarizes an idea for you. Hahaha.

* * *

It only took a day or two, for things to feel somewhat normal again, considering the Masquerade Ball, was a complete, and fun success. Some people were now enjoying the holidays provided and school to resume on Janurary 4th. But some stayed at their dorms.

Komui, had a real fuss to as of WHY Lenalee wouldn't return home for the Christmas season.

She simply stated she had work to do...

Lenalee walked the halls, going to grab a few things, due to another party the band was going to host, for fun yet again. Who know's what pranks this time. All she knew, is that she's gonna be helpping and they were gonna make Allen look like a girl....

_Hahahaha... that's gonna be fun, just to *tortur-- I mean pamper him.._ Lenalee thought, a smile gracing her lips.

Her train of thought was cut off immediately, when she saw Kira, Ryuu AND Kirgane in the hall, as if they were waiting for her.

" Found her. " Kira stated a sly smile on his face and Lenalee rolled her eyes.

" For god's sake. I'm not a girl, Kira. Get your homosexual thoughts away from me please. " Lenalee stated, grabbing ice from the machine.

Lavi, was just walking down the hall as well, and his visible squinted, immediately when he saw Kira, Ryuu and Kirgane nearby 'Seiran'.

Kanda, was closeby too, a scowl on his face. " Not this again. " He muttered and Lavi raised a brow.

" Again?, what do you mean. Yu-chan? " Lavi questioned and Kanda, ignored his annoying nickname for a moment.

" Oh, so if your a guy supposedly, Lee. Then we can do this, right? " Kira stated, raising his fist and nailing it to her stomach, knocking her back.

She coughed slightly and two people were nearby her by now. She didn't know who. She just felt a little woosy for a moment.

She felt two hands grab her arms and pull her up.

" You alright? " Lenalee jumped slightly and looked back.

" Lavi? When did you get here? " Lenalee questioned.

" Enough to see what Kira just did. Oi, Kanda, you got him right? " Lavi questioned and Kanda, was holding Kira by his hair.

" What does it look like, Baka Usagi? " Kanda stated and Lavi cracked his knuckles.

" Fine, Fine. I'm not that blind. Oi, What's your problem? " Lavi questioned, pulling up his sleeves and lifting Kira by his shirt collar.

Ryuu and Kirgane knew to run the hell out of there, from past experiences.

Kira felt a small shiver go down his spine and Lenalee could tell Lavi wasn't in a cheery mood no more.

" What's your problem? " Lavi asked again, and Kira shuddered.

".... N-Nothing! " Kira managed and Lavi glared. Kanda knew to stand a good meter away.

" What's Nothing, got to do with nailing your fist in my friend's stomach? " Lavi stated and he wasn't very friendly about it either.

Lenalee could feel some sympathy for Kira.

" Lavi. Let him go. I don't think he has a clear reason, so just let him go. I'm fine, really! " Lenalee stated and Lavi looked back.

He sighed.

" Oi! Apologize and then your off the hook. " Lavi stated letting go of him and Kira blinked, bowed and ran like no tommorrow.

" Holy Hell! Lavi, why the hell can you be scary! ... I could feel that guy was freaked out.. " Lenalee muttered and Lavi chuckled.

" Cross the wrong line with me, and you get your ass kicked. Simple as that. Right Yu-chan?? " Lavi grinned.

" Che. " Kanda stated and Lenalee smiled.

" Thanks though. All though, I really rather not know their intentions right now. I'm just steering clear of them. " Lenalee sighed and Lavi pulled her close and gave her a noogie.

" OIIIIIIII. Lavi! Cut it out! " Lenalee laughed and Lavi chuckled.

" Relax, Shortie. Now, you always know you can go find me or Kanda, or Tyki or the Twins if they cause trouble? Last time I checked, they feared us. " Lavi stated, with a smile as they walked back.

" Yeah, but I don't want to cause trouble for you. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. " Lenalee stated and Kanda replied this time.

" Sure you are... compared to 3 guys that are at least 2 to 3 times your size. " Kanda stated sarcastically.

Lenalee's sweat dropped. " You have a point. " Lenalee stated, searching her pocket for the room key. Getting it out, and opening the door.

" By the way... Seiran, did you get 'the stuff'? " Lavi quoted with his hands.

Lenalee grinned evilly.

" Oh yes I did. ... Allen's really gonna kill us after this.. " Lenalee stated and Lavi smiled.

" Moyashi is easily bribed with food, he won't notice. Plus I'm very sure Kanda might glomp him when we are done. " Lavi stated, loud enough for Kanda to hear.

A sword was suddenly near Lavi's neck.

" Heehee??..... Joking?... " Lavi squeaked.

" Kanda. Do you like Allen? " Lenalee asked out of the blue and Lavi stared at her bluntness.

_He's gonna get it... Kanda's gonna blow.._ Lavi thought.

Kanda made a loud and audioable sigh.

Lenalee smiled.

" You do, don't you! " Lenalee stated and Kanda was fighting his face from changing color. Lavi, just couldn't believe his eyes.

" Awesome. Yu-chan's got's gay for Moyashi-chan! " Lavi stated and Kanda glared at him.

Lenalee smiled.

Lavi raised a brow.

" You know something about Allen, don't you???? TELL US! " Lavi questioned, shaking her by her shoulders.

" Oiiiiii. Stop shaking me Lavi! " Lenalee pouted and Lavi let go.

Kanda looked a little intent to listen to what she knew.

" Well... I kind of know what Allen's sexual preferance is! But that's because he's my friend. Now. I know, he's gay. So much to Kanda's delight, he won't die from internal shock.. somewhat if he gets glomped. As of for who he likes, I don't know. But he said he will tell me eventually! " Lenalee stated, a grin on her face.

Lavi, was planning many, many evil things.

Lenalee caught on to what he was thinking and they both turned to Kanda.

Kanda got a VERY bad feeling.

--

" All set! You ready Lavi? " Lenalee questioned and Lavi nodded.

" All ready, to go, Seiran! Now... mistletoe is set, and you and Chomesuke got Allen, put into well, 'Uniform?' " Lavi questioned and Lenalee laughed.

" Yes... yes Indeed.. Heehee. " Lenalee stated.

Lavi had the camera set, and rolling. They weren't gonna put it on youtube this part, the pranks later, sure. Allen in a weird attire, sure.

Allen walked through the door and as did Kanda, but at the same time. Since Chomesuke asked who could run faster.

" HA! THEY FREAKING FELL FOR IT! " Lenalee exclaimed and Chomesuke was squealing her yaoi joy.

Lavi, was grinning like a mad man.

" Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Moyashi-chan. Yu-chan, look above you, would you? " Lavi stated, pointing his finger up.

Allen immediately paled.

" Lavi.. you didn't.. " Allen stated and Kanda had the most coldest glare that could freeze an entire continent.

" Christmas tradition! YOU HAVE TO KISS EACH OTHER. Haha. Go on! Don't be shy. Must as well state this, your both legally gay, so why not? Go ahead, we aren't judgemental! Consider it, a Christmas Eve gift! " Lavi stated and Lenalee was waiting in anticipation, watching Allen and Kanda.

Allen, however, had funny cute red ribbons in his hair, and a bright, nicely detailed kimono. Something a girl would wear.

_Allen is always such an uke!_ Lenalee thought in her inner mind.

Kanda just decided to get it over with and kiss his 'Moyashi'

However, Allen was as red as his Kimono.

And Lavi, now has wonderful amount of Blackmail.

" Che. " Kanda stated, going to go sit on the couch.

The twins were laughing and Tyki, was clapping for Kanda's great immune strength.

Lenalee, Lavi and Chomesuke, all being the weirdo's that they were, are now planning many doujinshi for them... MANY...

Or more like several thousand.

--

(( all Pranks used, here are in help with the providing of youtube. Links will be clarified, and also my own jokes will be thrown in here, Thanks to my friend's comments on some things... haha))

Kanda, had to consume a very good amount of Alcohol, for this to work and have a wonderful affect.

Lavi just seeing his buddy drunk, which was only a 1 time thing per year, made him laugh on the floor before they did anything. Then again, he was drunk too. Tyki, decided to be sober and monitor things for minors. Lenalee and Chomesuke had wayyy too much sugar and the twins were making sure stuff was ready and the camera person, of the night, was Chomesuke.

She zoomed into Lavi's laughing face. Lavi waved to the camera.

" . " Lavi stated, after taking a long breath. He was a very happy drunk.

When he felt like it, though, and right now he was happy.

Kanda, looked like he was seeing things.

" Kanda. Are you mentally alive over there? or did you already consume too much sake? " Chomesuke questioned.

Kanda was staring at a picture.

" Nope.... I'm good. **hic** Just I think the two guys in this picture are 8 year old rapists.. " Kanda stated and Allen looked at the picture and laughed.

" Oh god! That's Master Cross! And Kanda, there's only one of him. If there was two, there would be too many drunken made children. " Allen stated, laughing and Lenalee was rolling on the floor.

(( Joke curtosy of my friend, who saw a pic of cross... haha ))

" Oiiiiii. I got gumdrops in my hair! " Jasdero whined and Debitto laughed.

" You'll live. " Debitto stated.

" Hey Kanda, didn't you want to clarify something? " Chomesuke questioned and Kanda nodded.

" Yes, Yes I did. Considering, I dont favor this gender, this is how I think things should go. And in the society or.. uh..... whazzit called? A... union? " Kanda stated. He was really drunk, for being a little talkitive and Allen was still laughing.

" Yup! " Allen piped up.

Kanda took out a peice of paper, and put one foot on the table, took out his sword and looked ready to announce something. Lavi sat up a bit to pay attention.

" When I become leader of this Soba Union, there are many changes to be made, to help my fellow men. What am I trying to accomplish, you ask? I want to change the dress code so that all women in this soba shack... Must require to wear Mini-Skirts!!!!! " Kanda stated, then sat down on the couch again, tore up the peice of paper and shoved it into a vase somewhere.

Lenalee, was dying laughing.

_And this is coming from someone who smacked his lips onto Allen's! At least he's drunk right now.. hahaha Lenalee _thought.

" I think we should sing a little tune about Kanda. He reminds me of Link from Princess Zelda crap.. haha ALLEN IS ZELDA! " Lavi muttered into a pillow, exetremely loud.

Lenalee just giggled till her stomach hurt. Kanda whacked Lavi with a pillow.

" Awwwwwweehhhhhh shuddap. " He stated.

" Kanda's really drunk. haha! " The twins stated, after kidnapping the camera from Chomesuke, who left early and flimed Kanda's insanity.

" Let's never get him drunk againnnnnn. " Allen stated and Tyki raised a brow.

" Oi. Allen, did you drink any? If you did, your drunk. " Tyki questioned, looking at the cup nearby him.

" Oopsies... I might have. ... Oh wellllll. Low alcohol tolerance. It was an accident Tyki-Pom Pom. " Allen muttered.

" Tyki-Pom Pom?! " Lavi questioned, and bursted out laughing. Falling off the couch, which he somehow got onto, and was well, on the floor again.

" I think he mean't Tyki-pet. Haha. Epic Fail Allen, Epic fail. " Lenalee stated and laughed. Tyki's eyebrow twitched.

" Wait until they see this later. Haha. " Debitto stated, an evil intention on mind.

Jasdero held out a toy water gun. " Imma firing mah lazar " And shot it at Tyki.

"... The hell? That was so random! " Debitto exclaimed, laughing.

" Falcon Punch! " Tyki randomly exclaimed, giving Jasdero and Debitto a noogie.

" WTF. " They both stated.

Lenalee grabbed the camera and held it up.

" And this is why children, never get drunk. Or exetremely high on sugar, unless your filming everything so you know what happened the night before. " She stated and Lavi chuckled.

" Holy Hell Seiran. You sounded like a 12 year old girl for a second there. " Lavi stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" I'm not that young, -who's-half over the couch-drunk. -san... Thing.. Hahaha.. " Lenalee stated and Lavi was laughing alot.

" That. Was. The. Lamest. Burn. In. Mother. Freaking. History. " Allen stated. Making stopping noises after every word.

" Sure it was. Anyone wanna share childhood stories? " Tyki questioned and Lavi was sitting up by now.

" Ehhhhhh? Which one? " Lavi questioned and Tyki new of one memory Lavi told him about.

" What about your Church experiences?? When you were 8. I don't think some of others heard about it. " Tyki stated adn Lavi sat in thought.

"Hmmmmmm. Oh yeah!!!!!!! Okay Okay. Here this goes " Lavi stated, and took a breath, Lenalee zoomed the camera to see him talking. And his facial features, were pretty damn fantastic, or so her opinion in her mind voiced out.

" I grew up Catholic, Catholic. Every Sunday, every Sunday my dad made us get up and go to mass and you had to get there what? Quarter of five in the morning. Ya know because you wanted good seats. There were so many things to remember to when you got there, there was like little moves. Nobody knew the moves. Nobody knew. Like what was that one? Nobody knew, nobody looked at each other what is this? Try to make it up as you go.

It was Peace. Peace is when you would shake the hands of the people around you. And the only reason you knew peace was coming because the priest would say peace five times rapid fire. Plus, he was like a rapper priest, mind you.

So he'd go, "And the peaceful disciple said 'My peace I leave, my peace I give to you. As we ate Reese's Pieces with the Lord. And he said I have a piece of lint in my peaceful EYE!'" But you know what people were doing while he was doing his little 'peace' rap? There were people who were looking around for the people whose hands you were not going to shake. This was church and he was like 'Naw, f*** that guy.' 'No, here he comes. No peace be with you. I'm all set. Peace be with you--*slaps hand* I said I'm all set, I'm doing my thing. I got a lot of people. PEACE OFF! Peace be with you--don't let go. You do not let go of me!'

I just saw Jesus' eyes. And then it was like 'snack time' right in the middle of mass... Yeah, right out of no where the priest will look down and be like, " LETS HAVE SOME YUM YUMSSSS... I'VE MADE SNACKKSSS."

The crouton-o-Christ. The he was like this and I got mad because he always kept them like this so I used to always want to mess with the priest, y'know. When it was my turn to get in the front of the line, I'd be like, "Ahh *sticks out tongue and holds out hands* Your move holy man... choose wisely." I always wanted to grab the bowl, go home, and add milk. "

Lavi took a box of Alpha bits. " Start your day out the holy way with Christ Chex. It's a miracle in a bowl. Open up the box it's like, "Ahhhhhh !" Little angel flies out. "GOOD MORNING!! LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL! " Lavi bursted out laughing and everyone in the room was falling over.

" Nice Lavi. nice... " Lenalee stated and Lavi was smiling.

" Good Ta Knowwwww. " Lavi slurred somewhat.

This was probably the more fun Christmas's she's ever had.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODYYYYYY" They all exclaimed. Excluding Kanda, he was already sleeping.

--

The New Years approached, Lavi planned NOT to be drunk this time. After seeing what absolute Mishaps, happened.

Lenalee wouldn't let things slide, for mishaps.

Lavi was passing Tyki along the halls.

" Oh! Hey Tyki-Pom Pom. Whatcha up to? " Lavi questioned and Tyki's eyebrow twitched.

" None of you are ever gonna let Allen's word mishap go are you? " He asked.

" Nope! " Lavi stated.

-- LAVI POV. (( rare moment. haha))

Unlocking the door I entered our dorm. As in our, I mean mine and Seiran's. But everything was really quiet for some reason. I took off my jacket, and hung it up and slung my stuff to the side. I looked around the darkly lit room. Nothing was out of place, but it just felt awkward. I looked around to see Seiran's stuff scattered around. I looked over to my phone which was vibrating.

I opened it up and read the message.

Sender : Yuki

Time: 11:56 PM

Message :

Hey Nii-san! How are you? I hope High School is going good. Gramps said you are doing good, but still thinks you should study instead of party. We watch youtube. I laughed at it! Alot! I miss you though... Will you come and visit soon? Sorry I'm always sick. Not much I can do about it though, but I'll get better eventually! Right? Anyway, Merry late Christmas and stuff.. and Happy New year too!

.. reply later would you?..

-Yuki

P.S. - Gramps said not to do anything stupid with the dorm ideal. I don't get what he means by that... :/

Lavi chuckled. He knew what their grandfather meant.

_At least she's feeling a bit better, unlike in September..._ Lavi mentally sighed.

Lavi walked over to the bedroom and placed his hand on the doorknob. Opening the door, he saw Seiran staring out the window, but he couldn't see his face.

" Oiiii. Seiran, shouldn't you be sleeping? " Lavi questioned. He observed him for a moment. She was wearing a large black t-shirt that said Nyne Junior High School on the back. But she didn't reply to his question.

" Shortie.... You alive over there? " Lavi questioned again and she nodded. But didn't speak.

" Did you lose your voice or something?... " Lavi questioned another time, standing beside her.

Her bangs were covering over her eyes, but he could see the ice like tears falling down.

" Hey.. What's wrong?... Did Kira, and Ryuu bug you again?.. " Lavi spoke, sitting down beside her. His expression soft.

She shook her head. " No.. " She whispered.

" Then what's the matter?.. " Lavi questioned and Lenalee sighed. (( lenalee is dressed as a boy still right now. haha))

"... Just remembering something.. it was a major life changer. No matter how long ago it was. " Lenalee stated, wiping at her eyes roughly.

" That's okay.. It's alright to cry when these things happen. Would you be kind enough to tell me about it? I can find a way to cheer you up. Maybe tell you about my own experiences. " Lavi stated.

Lenalee sat there for a moment.

She looked him in the eye and Lavi wiped away one of her falling tears. Lenalee went to sit beside him and Lavi sat there, waiting.

" Well.. 12 years ago, when I was 4, and my brother was 17. We lived somewhere in China. It's our homeland, as he always tells me. I really don't remember my parents too much, but they died on this day. And when our Uncle, was the legal one to take care of us, he was an alcohol abuser. So I often had many bruises, and my brother would be slaved away working.

So, New Years Eve, he asked me if I wanted the New year, to be.. well New. I said sure, and that night, he took me, and a few things and ran off. He supported a job and we stayed in a motel for a while, but by my 5th Birthday, we had an apartment, somewhere in town. And we lived there ever since. He couldn't go to the great universities, and such. And I feel bad, because of our age gap, I held him back. But he was happy to know I was getting nice grades... it's the least I could do... he did get me out of there, when we were younger.. But... " Lenalee couldn't talk anymore and new tears came falling.

She felt an arm wrap around her, into a tight embrace.

" It's alright. So today, has alot of event's for you. For guys, it's alright to cry. Who says we aren't allowed to. huh? " Lavi spoke a slight humor in his voice. Lenalee nodded and laughed bit.

He let go and she was facing him.

" Well. Will you tell me, something? " Lenalee stated.

Lavi nodded.

" Chomesuke said she spilled a bit of info about me. So, do you want me to continue that? " Lavi questioned and Lenalee nodded.

" Well, let's see.... When I was a kid, 7 to be exact, I lost my right eye. Due to some ganged events. But my Gramps saved my sorry butt, so to say. I was a good kid, and when I was 12, My mother got pregnant again. And I got a little sister, named Yuki. But she's never had the best health, so Gramps homeschool's her. Otherwise, she would be in grade 1 right now. Probably in Tiedoll's class. He loves working with kids... You know, Kanda's foster Dad? Anyway.. When She was 2 years old, and I was 14, our parents died because of an accident. Or shooting. Our neighbourhood was loaded with these things. It really sucked. Yuki, really did miss our parents, she wishes she knew them. As for I, I knew what went on, and was pretty annoyed with it. But I really screwed up too. I kinda went, well, off. I wasn't the guy I was now, last year, most definitely. But that's another story, for another time... But well, our parents died, in September. It wasn't the greatest month. But now Gramps takes care of us and I get annual summer jobs. So we doing okay, and I got college next year, so I can get a good occupation and take care of her, and Gramps. Kinda like what your brother did, but a different route and timeline I suppose. " Lavi explained.

Lenalee held a sad face.

" Gomen Ne.. I sit her complaining and you've had it worse then I did... " Lenalee sighed and Lavi chuckled.

" Hey.. no more crying. Before you get me crying too. Then Kanda might walk in and be like 'Wtf' moments. " Lavi stated, his voice cracking slightly and Lenalee giggled.

" Okay... Oh.. and Happy New Year. " Lenalee stated and Lavi nodded.

" Happy New Year. " He replied.

* * *

Lovely. 3 hours of nicely detailed and hopefully fluffy work.

XD

MY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

and Some Yullen. HAHAHA. It was asked for, and was given. Along with the mistletoe. XD

... now chores await me.

I won't be able to IMMEDIATELY reply to all your reviews, as I so usually do! Since tommorrow, the 23rd, I have lots to do. I go to a party, then come home, then go watch movies and have a sleepover.

So the 24th, I will see the reviews and I will see some at the end of tonight if anyone does review.

GOTTA LOVE DANE COOK! :D

And the 8 Year old Rapist thing and Cross.

I have a guy friend, who called him that.

I never stopped laughing at that. **yet**

XD XD Hopefully, it made you laugh too.

It's something of my own comedy in there. Heehee.

Anyway... Youtube links :

.com/watch?v=Aeb7Weyeu9s

Obviously, I modified some things. Hahaha

... And I cant seem to find the other ones that inspired me. Whoops.

XD They are Man comedies anyway.

... You will find them in the world lands of Youtube.

Anyway, I gotta go to LalaLand and fix it.

(( my bedroom. = chores. Lovely... ))

Please Review??..... Happy Holidays to all!

And to my buddies who are doing Homework. ((astaline)) Hopes this gives motivation! And talk to you on the 24th.

Katarina H, have fun with that Essay. Hope you finish it... :)

-Dayna


	5. Busted! What now?

I try to make this superly fluffy as possible. Hahaha...

Happy Holidays, December 24th, 2009! :D

.... lol brain productivity is high. Very high. And am on little sleep and consuming sugar = insane authoress anyway.

This chapter, is... very.. catchy. XD You'll see... Your gonna hate me at the end of the chapter.

And some Yullen in there.... And... some other things. Hahaha.

Chapter 5 : Janurary, is a prior flu season. Feburary, Kanda takes advantage of the bet, and Busted!

... Dun dun dun?... hahaha...

and in some reviews : Hahaha. Lavi's still clueless... very. Until.. Well. Read this chapter. It says all. XD

Disclaimer : I don't own Man... Never did. Nor will.

* * *

Lenalee after the New Years, felt a tad more lifted.

And..

More attracted to Lavi then necessary.

_No. No. No. NO. Lenalee, no more thoughts of him! Focus..._ Lenalee struggled with her inner mind in class.

_What am I? A high school girl!... wait.. I am one..just not dressed like it..._ She thought again.

" Lee-san! Pay attention! I won't tell you again. " The teacher scolded.

Lenalee zoned back in and her sweat dropped. " Sorry!... I will. " she stated and got back to work.

Another problem with today? She's getting sick.

_Today's gonna be longer then I want it to be... _

--

A girl, looking of a simple age 6, carrying an orange bunny. Having red hair, that reached down to her waist, and having a cute little dress on with bows and other. Her eyes were a brighter blue, and she had paler skin.

An older man, not very tall, and looking as he was nearing 90's as if. Having dark rings around his eyes, he looked around, as if inspecting the place.

" Gramps... where's Nii-san? " she asked quietly.

He looked around and spotted 3 not so friendly people.

" Oiiii. Kirgane, lookie what we got here.... Isn't that Lavi's sister? " Kira stated and Ryuu smirked.

" Yuki Amelia Bookman. Is her supposed name, as well their grandfather. " Ryuu stated and Yuki glared at them.

" I don't like the looks of them.. Gramps. " She muttered.

" What you whispering about kiddo? " Kirgane stated.

" Would you just bug off Kirgane? Are you trying to scare them? " A voice spoke and Yuki spun around.

" Oiiii. Look, it's the cross dresser. Or Seiran. Or what's her name. We don't like wandering guests in OUR Territory. " Kirgane stated.

Lenalee frowned.

" Is it because she's Lavi's younger sister? Would you at least be more considerate? She's only 6. " Lenalee spoke, a little aggrevated.

" Oh really now? 6? Such a big age gap for two siblings, wouldn't you agree? " Ryuu stated and Lenalee shook her head.

" No. Not at all. Obviously, you did research on me, and my age gap is 13 years. Sure, 12 years is major, but it's not too terribly long. Now I will be with them, so stop getting your boxer's in a bunch. " Lenalee stated and Ryuu nodded.

" Very well. Stay out of our sight then. " He simply stated.

--

Lenalee walked the halls and could feel the two people stares in her back.

" You aren't a boy, aren't you?.. " The elderly male asked and Lenalee blinked.

" Well... me and a friend of mine were only having a bet.. Those 3 found out, and well, I'm just lucky my room mate hasn't really found out yet. " Lenalee stated.

Yuki smiled. " You know Lavi-nii-san? You sure know an awful lot about me. " Yuki stated and Lenalee smiled.

" In public, call me Seiran. In private, well, Lenalee will do. Lavi's my room mate, Yuki. I know he doesn't like liars much, so he doesn't know of the bet. But I'm sure if I explain it later, it might make sense. Kanda and Chomesuke know about it, since well, Allen and I, could only choose 1 person. Kanda only randomly found out, that's all. " Lenalee explained and Yuki nodded.

" Okay.. Well... Where is Nii-san anyway? Gramps and I wanna see him! " She exclaimed and the elderly man smiled.

" Well, you obviously know of Yuki. Which means he does trust you to a degree. I am Bookman. I don't have a name originally. We came to check on the boy, since of previous issues. " Bookman explained and Lenalee blinked.

" Issues?... Well, I don't know of them Bookman-san. I'm only a Junior Year student here. " Lenalee stated and Bookman blinked.

" So he hasn't told you then. Interesting. Now, well, where were you off to, in such times if classes are running, Seiran? " Bookman questioned and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Well, I wasn't feeling my best, so I was heading back to my room. That's all. " Lenalee stated and Yuki frowned.

" That sucks... Janurary flu's really are annoying. But is it okay if we hang in your room until Nii-san comes back?.. " Yuki questioned and Lenalee blinked.

" Well, I don't want to give you my cold, Yuki. Considering you have been sick often as I've been told. But I don't see why not, Lavi and I cleaned the room yesterday, so it's not a scary mess. " Lenalee stated and Bookman looked alittle surprised.

" Lavi? Clean?... Surely you made him do it. " Bookman stated and Lenalee laughed.

" Yes.. I had to. Lazy Butt he is. " Lenalee stated and she lead them back to her dorm room.

--

3:30 PM he looked upon his watch. Lavi sighed, unlocking his dorm room.

Oi, Baka Usagi, I hear your room mate dismissed himself earlier, so don't be surprised if he's pale. Lavi recalled mentally what Kanda told him.

He looked into the room and dropped his bookbag.

" Panda ji-ji?! " Lavi gasped and Lenalee and Bookman looked to the door.

" Well at least he's decent. " Bookman stated, after nailing Lavi in the head.

" Ow. Ow. Ow. Who's watching Yuki then? Wait, don't tell me.. She's in the hospital again?. " Lavi questioned, slightly worried.

" Why would I be there? " Yuki stated, popping up, dragging her bunny and smiling.

" Whoa! Well isn't this a surprise. Feeling better? " Lavi questioned, hugging his sister who was beside him by now.

" A bit, doctors say not entirely, but they are working on it. Your friend was really nice and got rid of those meanies earlier. " Yuki stated, puffing her cheeks.

Lavi raised a brow.

" Meanies? " Lavi questioned slowly.

" They ran into the troublesome 3. I just led these guys here, while we waited for you to get back. They didn't do anything but question them, slightly. No harm done. " Lenalee explained and Lavi stood proper.

" Ah. And I hear you went back early. Not feeling good Shortie? " Lavi questioned and Lenalee shot him a glare. She didn't like the nickname.

" Eh. Seen better, anyway! I'm gonna go nap.. or whatever. You catch up with your family, etc etc. I should go call my brother, just so he doesn't go insane. Annnnnnd..... yeah. " Lenalee stated and left the room.

Yuki smiled. " Get better soon!~ " She stated kindly and Lenalee smiled and closed the room door.

Lavi stared at the door for a moment and sighed.

" Idiot, getting himself sick. Anyway. What's new? " Lavi questioned and Bookman held a serious look.

" No mishaps or crimes of sorts, Lavi? " Bookman questioned and Lavi nodded.

" Everything is fine. I just tend to threaten the 3 'meanies' as Yuki calls them. They tend to really pick on Seiran often. I'm not exactly sure why. " Lavi stated, in thought.

Yuki's sweat dropped.

" You are such an idiot sometimes Nii-san... " She sighed and Lavi blinked.

" Am not. " Lavi fake pouted and Yuki giggled.

" Well, we only came for a visit, and since your sister was in somewhat good health, more then she has been for the last year, she wanted to come see you. For the new year at least once, before graduation. " Bookman stated and Lavi tilted his head.

" At least once? What do you mean? " Lavi questioned.

" Well, she will be going to the Black Order. Seiran's brother works there, she will be fine. It's a science/hospital area. She will be in their care for a while, since her condition has worsened, causing her body to collapse easily when it's sunny out. Due to heat. Since today is fairly cloudy and such, she can wander about. But even days like this she's a bit ill. " Bookman explained and Lavi sighed, and crouched to his sister's height.

" Don't push yourself. Besides, I can always come and visit you, and you don't have to work coming all this way. Knowing how far we live away.. Now, your staying at Black Order Hospital Right? I got a summer job nearby there. " Lavi explained and Bookman smirked.

" Wonderful. Thinking ahead for once. Well, they assume she's gonna be there, from Feburary to about July. " He stated.

Yuki smiled.

" I get to see Nii-san everyday in the summer time then? " Yuki questioned and Lavi nodded.

" Yup. And I see your still carrying that Bunny around. " Lavi pointed to the orange bunny and Yuki continued to smile.

" You gave it to me. You, Mommy and Daddy, when i was 1. And it's your favorite color and mine. So I love it. I don't go anywhere without it! " Yuki stated and Lavi smiled softly.

" That's good. " Lavi stated, ruffling her hair.

Bookman eyed Lavi. " Don't cause any trouble that might suspend you Lavi. Even if it's those 3. You tend to get really hot headed if you get angry, so watch it. And make sure that Seiran Boy gets well. He looks like he got worse after a while here, but has been a great host. And also ensured many measures to not spread it. So, well, yes. " Bookman stated and Lavi nodded.

" Yeah.. I know. " Lavi replied.

" Talk to you later.. right Nii-san? " Yuki questioned and Lavi nodded.

" Just steal Panda's Phone and text me. " Lavi stated and Bookman glared, but spared the moment.

" 'Kay.. " Yuki stated and they waved good bye and left.

_Now it just feels really empty here.. _Lavi pondered.

--

Lenalee woke with a start, staring at the clock checking the date and time.

9:54 AM Janurary 8th 2010.

She immediately shot up, and her head felt terrible and felt something fall onto her lap.

A mini wet towel. She also found a yellow sticky note, when she turned her head to look on the side table again.

_Hey Seiran. _

_Yuki and Ol'Panda said you were sick, and well, you stated it yourself. I checked on you after a while and you got a bit of a fever. So take a few days off. Medicine's in the cupboard. And if you can't move too much, don't hesitate to call. And if you even THINK of leaving the room, I will come and find you. And Drag you back. Or make Kanda do it, he could find you in 54.7 seconds or less._

_.... I'm not kidding there. His samurai/almost ninja like skills scary traits I suppose._

_-Lavi_

_I'll bring your homework back for you. So relax for now. :D_

Lenalee blinked and smiled, placing the note back down._ At least guys do these things for each other._ She thought silently.

_Unless...._

_HE FOUND OUT?!?!?_ Lenalee thought frantically.

_Kanda might have done it... Wait no. He doesn't tell people anything anyway... Or well, not often..._ Lenalee thought again.

_Maybe this fever is making me too delusional. At least my wig is still on._ Lenalee innerly sighed, falling back onto her pillow. She took out the binding on her chest earlier the day before, since it would really irritate her if she slept and such for too long and well, it would be uncomfortable.

She let her eyes close again, and felt sleep drift over nicely.

--

Allen rushed around in the halls.

No bloody freaking way.

DANCING UNIT. For the month of Janurary, so they knew how to waltz by .

_WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I should be learning to lead! Not follow... _Allen thought.

Worse yet.

Kanda was in his Gym Class. Lenalee, and Lavi were too, but Lenalee was sick. But it starts next week...

_I hear if there aren't enough girls, the guys have to dance with guys..._ Allen thought, and innerly laughed at the people.

_Interesting times that may be. _

-- (( A/N : Short thing : Fire Alarm went off, so this chapter will be late in posting. +Sorry!! ))

Lenalee shifted alot in her sleep. Enspecially during this one, even if it was just flashbacks.

Thoughts of suicide, and the torment other girls gave her in the many grades. Even if Allen was there for her, those thoughts existed. Even the little scars on her abdomen, when she was 12.

Faces of girls laughing at her, the ones who told her to go.. well, die in a corner. Giving her those blades to begin with. Allen helped her, her brother helped her.

Sudden words ran through her mind : Emo, Sadistic, Ironic, Ugly, Stupid. And many other words she was rated as by other females.

Her eyes immediately opened and she shot up. Panting slightly, and feeling dizzy, she held herself up barely.

_Stupid dreams..._ Lenalee thought.

" Hey.. did you have some sort of nightmare there Seiran? You shouldn't be shooting up out of bed like that. Enspecially if your fever is at 39. 40C. (( 101 F )) " Lavi stated. Suddenly nearby.

She blinked.

" When did yoou**uuu get here? " She asked and realized her voice cracked.

Just freaking great..... She thought, frowning slightly.

Lavi chuckled.

" Nice. I got here about... 4 hours ago. At noon. Ellen came and checked on your fever, and was a little too surprised with the numbers, so she came and told me. Chomesuke came and tended to some stuff, and well, then I got here. Anyway, for Gym, we gotta focus on the dancing unit. Ellen was blushing lots when I asked her if she wanted Kanda to dance with her. " Lavi stated and Lenalee blinked, grinning.

" That's.. good. " Lenalee croaked.

" Damn. I'm turning into a frog.. " She muttered and Lavi smiled.

"Sure you are. I called your brother for you, by the way.. " Lavi stated and Lenalee froze.

Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit.. Lenalee kept saying in her mind.

" He seemed surprised a guy was calling him, but he says he's gonna come by and check on you. I do remember you saying your brother was some sort of scientific doctor or something.... So.. and your fever was a little too high, so we all got worried. As in all : Chomesuke, Kanda, Ellen, The twins, Tyki, Yuki, and I. " Lavi stated and Lenalee blinked.

" Sorry... I didn't mean to get sick to begin with, it just happens. " Lenalee stated and Lavi smiled and sat down on his own bed. " It's fine. It's not your fault unless you went and did it on purpose. " Lavi stated.

" Oh and... The troublesome 3. They are making threats. They keep saying I don't know something. Or they would expose a secret to the entire group of friends of ours. If you don't meet them on the 13th, after school next month. " Lavi stated, a little irritated and Lenalee paled.

" No... " Lenalee murmured and Lavi raised a brow.

" Is it a secret, enough to not tell me now? " Lavi asked and Lenalee looked down.

" It's.. It's not a bad secret I don't think... But you hate liars.. " Lenalee muttered, feeling teary eyed.

Lavi blinked.

" Was it something, to a degree to lie to me about? " Lavi asked again, a tad serious.

" Yeah... but I will tell you eventually. I promise, okay? At the end of this year. " Lenalee stated, and Lavi looked at her for a moment.

Then had one of his famous grins on his face.

" Mmkay. I'm guessing Chomesuke might know about it. She looked a little concerned when they stated that. Did I guess right? " Lavi asked again and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Somewhat.. hahaha.. please don't take that to offense! And... Nii-san might be a little... weird. " Lenalee stated after a moment and Lavi shrugged.

" It's not up to me who you tell, and who you don't tell now is there? And... okay then.. considering he's helping Reever-san watch my sister next month, I wanna know the guy, personally. " Lavi stated and Lenalee nodded.

" He will take good care of Yuki.. Don't worry. " Lenalee stated, a soft smile on her face.

Just then. At that VERY moment.

Komui busted into the room, with all his flare and insanity in tact.

His left eye was twitching too.

"Le-- Seiran. Your 'friend' here called saying you were really indeed sick... Uhm. Lavi-kun, would you please leave the room for a moment? " Komui asked, kindly yet in a VERY scary way. Lavi shuddered.

"Okay. No prob. I'll go and find Kanda for a while. Let you two chat for a bit. " Lavi stated, taking his room key with him. After hearing a click to identify he's gone, Komui went all out.

" WHY IS MY SWEETEST MOST MODEST, AND PRETTIEST SISTER LOOKS LIKE A BOY!?!?!? " Komui stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

" Welllll... me and Allen had a bet.. and Nii-san.. I didn't want to get teased by any more girls no more. So we made a bet for fun, but also as an escape. And Lavi doesn't know I am a girl, the male bullies somehow found out but Lavi said he and Kanda would make sure they wouldn't do anything. Okay? " Lenalee stated and Komui listened.

" So Allen is dressing as a girl? " Komui asked Lenalee blinked.

" How did you know? " She asked and Komui laughed.

" He can't make the best disguises. " Komui stated and Lenalee laughed.

" I suppose... uh.. I did get sick though.. sorry. " Lenalee stated and Komui smiled.

"It's fine.. but you gave me quite a scare. Lavi explained what you were feeling and seeming like. Also you had a nightmare of a sort, that caused you to be fairly upset. But I'm glad he's taking care of you. But I'm still gonna be overly protective about him! It's just those kinds of guys wh-- " Komui was cut off.

" Nii-san! " Lenalee huffed and Komui's sweat dropped.

" Lavi wants to talk to you later... about Yuki. His sister is gonna be at your guy's hospital next month. He's really worried, since she's been sick all the time. " Lenalee stated and Komui held a solemn glance.

" So they are 12 years apart. Well, the girl needs surgery on her heart. That's why she's gonna be in there for so long. But at least she's doing well right now. " Komui stated and Lenalee looked at him drastically.

" Heart Surgery! Oh.... Poor Yuki... She always smiles too.. with their parents gone and everything. " Lenalee pondered out loud.

Lavi was behind the door and sighed. Opening the door slowly, a sad smile on his face.

" Well, she was born with a weak heart. And we are scared it will cause more trouble later. Which was why Gramps went and talked to your brother and Reever. " Lavi stated and Komui waved.

" Hello Lavi! Did you just get back? " Komui stated and Lavi nodded.

" Yeah. Anyway, if you need documents signed, I'm listed as one of her legal guardians now, since 18. I would just have to call her first or something.. " Lavi stated and Komui nodded.

" I am sure. Since your home is farther away then the dorm school. Anyway! Here's your medicine. Take it once a day, and your good as new~! It just tastes terrible, the science department is working on a working, good tasting one... Anyway! Text me, call me, or visit later! I would be delighted to have you over. " He stated to Lenalee and she smiled, her sweat dropping.

Komui left.

Lavi sighed.

" He's hyper... and slightly insane. No offense intended. " Lavi stated and Lenalee laughed.

" Oh you have nooo idea Lavi. " Lenalee stated.

--

Janurary passed fairly quickly.

The 'Troublesome 3 ' decided to not interrogate them until the 13th anyhow.

And Allen and Kanda, are dance partners for Gym class competition. Since they were 'forced' to sign up. Helping from Lenalee and Lavi, and Chomesuke.

Lenalee bought something to film it, or well, they all did. It was a funny moment in history, or so they thought.

" Ellen looks like Allen kind of... " Lavi muttered and Lenalee blinked and Lavi smiled.

_That boy sucks with cross dressing... _Lavi thought.

Allen and Kanda were dancing the waltz, and Chomesuke, gave him a black shirt, with a white skirt, and a necklace that hangs on the neck with a rose to the side.

Kanda looked like he was a tad blushing.

" Awwwwwwwwww. Yu-chan likes what she's wearing. " Lavi stated and Lenalee laughed.

" I think Ellen might faint, if she turns anymore red then that... " she stated.

Chomesuke was making double black mail.

One of Lavi and Lenalee.

Another of Kanda and Allen.

_Oooo.. I'm soooo evil 33_ Chomesuke thought.

The dance begun.

Allen, for one, was much shorter then Kanda. So it made it really hillarious.

But they looked like they were 'secretly' enjoying it.

Allen made sure to watch their footwork, and they were basically floating. As Chomesuke ever so kindly exclaimed.

Lenalee was smiling.

" Allen is really going at this.. " Lavi stated and Lenalee froze.

" Lavi?.. " Lenalee questioned and Lavi laughed.

" What? He really sucks at cross dressing. I bet you, he liked Yu-chan that much, he cross dressed for him! " Lavi stated and Lenalee's sweat dropped.

_Not quite..._ She thought.

Allen and Kanda, won 1st place as well, for Waltz, since they apprently showed much care and love for each other while dancing.

That nearly made Lavi laugh TOO hard.

--

The day came. Feburary 13th, clocks were ticking. All of the band members and associates had to be there.

As in : Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Chomesuke, Lenalee, Debitto, Jasdero, and Tyki.

Lenalee was literally shaking, with nervousness and anxiety.

3:15 the bells rang dismissing them. She ran all the way to get to the roof floor. Her friends were already there.

Kirgane, has some weird ass expression on his face.

" Well. There the star is. Well, little Seiran has a secret.. " Kirgane started.

Lenalee frowned. " It's not your place to tell them! And didn't you say there was a deal to be made? " Seiran questioned and Kirgane smirked.

" Yeah. Either we tell them. Or **show** them. Your call. We decided to, perhaps do both. " Kira stated.

Lenalee immediately paled.

Lavi frowned.

" Tell, and show us what exactly? " Lavi questioned and Ryuu smiled.

" Oh, that this 'Seiran', is a girl. "Ryuu stated.

* * *

(( HAHA no. I'm not giving cliffhanger..))

Eyes went wide, except for a few. Chomesuke, Kanda, Allen and Tyki, oddly enough.

" Well, there you go. Said and done, Miss Lenalee. Now would you show them proof, or should we? " Ryuu questioned and Lenalee had a scowl on her face.

Allen frowned.

" All we did! Was place a damn bet in grade 9! You can't hold her against that! " Allen stated and Kira laughed.

" Says the guy who's cross dressing right now. " he stated.

.. " We all knew it was Allen, he sucks at these things. " Everyone stated.

Allen pouted.

" Anyhoo, while you were all doing stupid lectures, lookie who I got now. " Kirgane stated, holding onto Lenalee, she was struggling a little bit and Lavi was immediately ticked off.

" Oi! Leave him... I mean, her, alone! If she wanted to state this later, which she did tell me she would eventually, I would have rather to found out that way, then have her harassed and being told that way. " Lavi explained.

" Oh? Lavi isn't angry yet? Biting your tongue are you? " Kirgane taunted.

Ryuu grabbed her wig and yanked it off, letting her natural dark green hair fall.

" Oh. And another secret, see these little scars? The chick is an emo sadistic child. Boo hoooooo. Well, now. Here's something we were willing to do for you girlie. We won't tell the school, but we told the people close to you. Now enjoy Day. " Kirgane stated and the trio left, leaving her there. Ryuu threw her wig to the side and Allen rushed over.

" Lenalee! Lenalee! Snap back into it. It's alright. Okay? " Allen stated and Lenalee shook her head.

" No it isn't.... " She whispered.

_She's closing herself from us again.... _Allen feared that would happen again. This wasn't the first time seeing this emotion.

Kanda walked up, along as Chomesuke.

" We knew before hand. But... Lenalee, seeing those scars... what happened?... No matter what, I will always be your friend! Just because you had some mishaps... and went... well, that way, doesn't make you a terrible person! " Chomesuke piped up.

Kanda nodded.

" It isn't your fault. " Was all Kanda said and Lenalee felt okay sort of... but.. everyone else? Lavi?..

Debitto and Jasdero basically glomped the girl.

" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Lenaleeeeeee. It's alright! We love you anyway. As a friend of coarse. No matter what gender, or how you look like. " Debitto stated and Jasdero nodded. " Yup! Yup! " He piped in, letting go and they stood nearby.

Tyki walked up, moved her hair out of her face and gave her a tissue. " Fair maiden's shouldn't cry. Enspecially you, Lenalee. Now you should know by now, we are all some insane lunatics. Enspecially over there. " Tyki stated to Lavi.

Lenalee accepted the tissue and wiped at her eyes.

Lavi, was kneeling infront of her. But she continued to look down, she didn't want to know his expression most of all.

He hugged her like no tommorrow. And she was a little surprised by it.

" Gahhhhh. They scared me.. I was afraid they were going to do something to you. Now then, I would have gone mother freaking physcopath and kick their sorry asses... which might be their nice EARLY gift tommorrow morning... I don't care if my room mate is a girl! Hell. No matter what you've done before, it wouldn't change my opinion on you. Ever. I promise. Even those scars. I am just curious to know how you can freaking smile like that. Being happy, and everything, after that ton of bull crap. And.. Allen, I think you lost the bet. Because you failed in disguise. Even I figured it out.. Sheesh. " Lavi stated and Lenalee was laughing.

" I.. I was scared to say anything. That's why I was waiting until the end of the year.. " Lenalee stated and Lavi smiled.

" You aren't the brightest cookie in the jar, are you, Lenalee? Anyway... what are you gonna do now? " Lavi asked, and they all sat around her.

" What do you mean? " Lenalee questioned.

" Well. Are you gonna stay being a boy for the rest of the year... or dress like a girl, as you originally are? " Lavi asked.

"... why would that matter exactly? " Lenalee asked and Chomesuke smiled.

" Well... it would decide where your sleeping. Allen would switch with you, and go to Lavi's room. Because we all know he's some closet pervert maybe. Who knows... Butt, if you choose to dress as a guy, make sure he doesn't go weird on ya! " Chomesuke stated and Lenalee blinked.

" You guys are.. putting this past you?.. " Lenalee questioned and Allen smiled.

" People in high school are nicer then some that were in Junior High, Lenalee. " Allen stated and Lenalee nodded.

" Your right. Very right... " Lenalee hiccuped.

" Awwwwww. No more crying, please. Before you make all the guys here, wanna hug and cry with you!~~~~ " Lavi pouted fakely and the twins did their fun acting, nodding and fake crying. Tyki was dabbing his eyes with a tissue, pretending. Kanda was in his 'corner'.

Lenalee bursted out laughing.

" I love you people.. seriously. Your all too kind.. really. Okay, No more crying! I got it! " Lenalee stated and they all smiled.

" Well anyway.. Whats the call Lenalee? Are you being Seiran?Or being Lenalee for the rest of the school year? " Allen asked.

* * *

HA! Now I make it to you ALL to decide where she goes next! Being a girl for the rest of the school year.

Or Boy.

That would make the final chapter for next chappie.

Yes! Next chapter IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.

But I'm making a Squeakquel.

(( Sequel. Hahah))

:3

No. they won't have squeaky voice. I actually got that weird name from Alvin and the Chipmunks!

Anyhoo. Im surprised I've updated 3 times in One week.............. I swear...

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! In some places, it is Christmas! So... yay? I got 3 and half hours to go till Midnight.. hahaha.

Anyway. :) I might check reviews tommorrow, when I got nothing better to do after. Lol.

Merry X-Mas.

Happy Hannaka (( sp?))

... and whatever other holidays are celebrated.

Some people I realize are touchy about it, due to the story my teacher told me when she was working one time. lol.

My Family - We got Catholics, Jews AND Christians.

Yet we celebrate Christmas all together. ;3

Review Please! I Wanna know your opinion! Girl or Boy! Come! Don't be shy! I will check for the final votes by the 27th!!...

or 26th. Up to you. I say 27th. So hahaha

-Dayna


	6. Then the year passes

Well. This was interesting!  
Silverfox, do you happen to have a fanfic account I could reply to your review, to?

XD I loved reading it. Seriously. But! To answer your review here, will work for now. This fic, of this sector may be ending. But A sequel is to be made to it. Meaning, it continues, in another time line. And trust me, lots of fluffyness in there too. I promise. If not, you can yell at me. XD Hey! Check out Paper Roses, thats another LaviLena fic, I'm co-authoring in. It's a different writting style. And not to worry! I am making more LaviLena fics in the future. It is unfortunate, not alot of LaviLena are around... ** is hoping that changes **~~~ XD Im a fan too. XD Thanks for reviewing.

-- Now back to the fic :

BOY IT IS PEOPLES! BOY IT IS.... or well. Girl dressing as a boy for the rest of the year.

Now your all going to hate me. And I mean, HATE me.

But this is WHY the sequel is being invented. XD

... They dont exactly End with happy go kisses. BUT. Things progress, and well, the fluffyness occurs etc etc.

In the Sequel, which I have yet to give a name, will, have so many romance mishaps. It's gonna be hillarious. Again. I think.. :3 Anyone else want more drunk Kanda and Sugar High Allen? ** muhahaha**

Oh! Oh! By the way~ I have a triple co-author account with Astaline and Katarina! We have a fic called Paper Roses out. Please read that. Sure, not entirely fluffy at first. But it's really funny. Considering we all type it on Fridays and Saturdays, due to school and drastic time differences! PLEASE REVIEW TO IT. :3 It's a newly written POV too.

Anyway... the final chapter. **cries**

WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL! IT WILL BE A CONTINUOUS OF THIS!

.... anyone up for some real serious mishaps?

... and possibly an insane Komui at the end of it all? XD

Disclaimer : Don't Own Man.

Sorry for Late Update. School... Evil Creature it is.

* * *

Lenalee woke up, staring in the mirror. She stared at her complexion. The wig, perfectly in place and nicely brushed, her eyes, still the same shade of wonderful purple, and her uniform, well, she had to borrow Lavi's shirt for today. She had to buy another one, for next year. And Allen, well, continuing to dress like a girl, she needed to give him some other stuff.

The suddle flashback, of her decision remained in her mind. A... fond memory to keep.

_" I'm gonna continue what I started, Allen-chan. " Lenalee stated and smiled. Lavi looked like he had some sort of sigh of relief. She wasn't too sure, to what emotion ran through the 18 year old's head._

_Allen looked like, he potentially wanted to shoot himself, but sighed and smiled. " Okay then. Works with me. Anyway, I lose... But do I reallllllllllly have to work with Komui-san for an entire year?! I mean come on... " Allen stated._

_Lenalee held her evil happy smile. " Oh, but you do Allen. You lost the bet after all. You do have to pay up. And those were the terms, right? " Lenalee stated, sickly sweet._

Everyone was convinced, she had an evil side.

Lenalee exited the bathroom and saw Lavi still, sleeping away as if he didn't have a care in the world. Lenalee stared over to the clock, in between their beds. 7 AM. She should wake him now.

Going over to the side, she nudged him slightly. She didn't really, entirely like the fact he slept bare chested. At least his skin was soft.

" Oiiiiiii. Lavi, wake up~ It's 7 AM " Lenalee stated and Lavi mumbled something into his pillow. Lenalee tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes, amused.

Lavi snaked his arm around her and pulled her close, still snoring.

Lenalee sighed. Her cheeks a sudden red.

" Lavi, if Chomesuke comes in and finds this, she's gonna murder you. Literally. " Lenalee stated.

Another rule, was applied to Lavi, when she decided to keep going as a boy. Chomesuke would come over every morning, along with Kanda to ensure Lavi hadn't forced her to do anything stupid. Supposedly their friend, the Closet Pervert.

Banging could be heard, on the other side of the room door. Lenalee froze a bit.

Well... I didn't say I didn't enjoy being this close to Lavi. But... today, they all graduate. Him, Tyki, Kanda and Chomesuke...

She didn't want today to come.

Lavi was awake already, when she was stuck in thought.

" Better go answer that, before I die. Chomesuke can kick serious ass. " Lavi stated and startled Lenalee.

" O-Okay. " she managed and wriggled out of his grasp, since he was too lazy to let go, which was his usual excuse.

Lenalee answered the door and Chomesuke glomped her.

" HE DID SOMETHING TO YOU. DIDN'T HE?! THE PERVERT. You took too long to answer! I was about to get Kanda to slice the door in two.. " Chomesuke muttered and Lenalee giggled.

" He didn't do anything. Just when I went to wake him, he just randomly grabbed me and hugged me I guess. Anyway, No, Nothing bad, Chomesuke. " Lenalee stated.

Lavi appeared again, dressed. Chomesuke gave him a glare and he froze.

" What? I didn't do anything! " Lavi stated and Chomesuke went to go beat on him, but Lenalee wouldn't let her.

" Calm! Chomesuke! " Lenalee stated.

This usual thing happening, was something she came accustomed to daily.

Chomesuke gave her a weird look.

" Lenalee. Your spacing out! " she stated shaking Lenalee.

" Huh?.. Wait! Chomesuke! Stop shaking me! I'm fine. Really. " Lenalee stated, waving her hands in a simple motion.

Lavi sighed. Placed a hand on her head and ruffled her wig's hair, but it counted.

" You don't want us to go, do you? " he asked, calmly and naturally.

Lenalee looked to the side.

" er.... Not exactly. BUt you can't be stuck here forever either! " Lenalee stated and Lavi chuckled.

" Very True! But, doesn't mean we will be out of your life either, Kiddo. " Lavi stated, grabbing his bookbag.

Lenalee smiled and Chomesuke nodded. " Even Kanda won't go no where either! Right, Kanda? " Chomesuke asked, or well, stated.

Kanda looked to the side. "Che."

Lenalee smiled. " True... " She stated and they all walked on, going to their classes. Today, was a fun day. Where you hand things in. Lenalee, has already sent her things home. Ready for next school year when she returns... but as a girl. Allen, will be dressing as a boy again.

Unless Kanda failed Grade 12.

She might force him to be a girl, for the dancing again. It was hillarious.

Lenalee pondered her thoughts, meanwhile walking in the halls, or sitting in class.

She considers them all friends. But there wasn't a way, for Lavi to probably like her the way she does.

_One-sided._

She sighed.

Allen, told her to keep her hopes up, she didn't get what he meant.

She did, however know what they were all planning to be.

Kanda, was going to be a Kendo Champion of sorts, or so he aims. Possibly an artist of sorts as well, due to his foster father being an artist as a hobby.

Lavi, said he rather just work as a guard in a library and read books all day. Easy money, rading things he wants to read. He said he didn't really have much thought towards a career.

Chomesuke, was wanting to be a CEO of a major Doujinshi company. She was absolutely high on about that. And would probably, make ALOT of profits from it.

Tyki, said he wants to venture the world, just for pleasure. And by Pleasure, Lenalee didn't want to know. Probably best not to know, but he did like going to Casino's.

Lenalee sighed.

_I have no idea what to be, after high school.... Not a clue. Maybe go work for my brother.. who knows._

She sat with the audience, that day.

For when they all graduated. She watched them go with a smile, but she couldn't help let a few tears fall. But she was happy. Happy for them, all of them.

At the end of the party, as they all so called it, they all gave each other hugs, and good byes.

They also handed paper, with numbers and emails.

" These are to contact us all, anytime, anywhere. No matter what. And if anyone causes trouble, we will come back and haunt them. " Lavi's word replayed in her head.

Lenalee smiled.

She was pretty sure they won't, after what Lavi did to them.

Which was best left unexplained, because it would be absolutely too graphic to even explain.

Lets just say, Lavi got suspended for a month for doing that to the three morons.

Something to do, with them having bruises, broken bones, and possibly a concussion to some degree.

_... I really don't wanna know what he did to those three.... _she thought to herself.

She stared into her room's walls. The light purple lavendar colored walls of her own home. Back with her brother.

Next September, she will be a sophomore, at Cross Academy.

Lavi, did send her an email, saying he was having some fun, venturing around a bit, before he starts working again.

Yuki's heart surgery, was a great success, but she still did have a pretty crappy immune system. And some other health complications that required prescriptions, but she's looking much healthier. Which was a relief.

Lenalee now looked around.

_Time flies so fast, I don't know what to do, or how to stop it.._ She thought sadly.

She looked out her room window, gazing in wonder.

Maybe things could change. Or I could wish, and they could come true.

September approached quickly, leaving Lenalee back to school in a dorm room. It sort of felt empty, not having Lavi around.

Allen, was roomed with the Jasdebi twins, to his luck.

Lenalee began to talk with Lou Fa, a girl who adored things very easily, but she was a great girl.

But the year just wouldn't be the same.

Until she got a letter in the mail, half way through the year. She opened the letter, and saw a seal on it.

It appeared from her brother's library. Back at the Black Order, where it was a multi housing unit for many. It was where her home was, as of last summer.

She opened the letter, curious to know who from. Usually, her brother would text her if he had something to say. Lavi, usually texted her, alongside Kanda and Chomesuke, when they werent busy, but Lavi was usually sleeping at this hour, due to his shifts change often during the months.

_Dear Lenalee, _

_Your probably wondering who this is from. And why, it has your brother's sticky symbol thing on the back when you opened this. Man, Black Order is one insane place. Probably a good thing I don't live here, eh? I hear you do, how do you ever manage?!?! And you could have chosen no dorms, I could have surprised you. Muhahaha._

_Anyway, back to the point. If you don't know who this is, by now. You will see at the end. I added some pictures too! I also hear, your going to school as a girl this year. SEND ME PICTURES! I wanna see you. Hahaha. And no, not closet pervert intentions, as Chomesuke so kindly stated while I was writing this. By the way... they all have a section in this. So.. here's Chomesuke for the moment!_

_Hey Lenalee! Man, you probably know that was Lavi back there. Moron likes to well, be a moron. Anyway, he's working at Black Order for your brother. Wanna know the insane mishaps? Komui nearly killed him when he got here, but let him work here anyway. He has a kind heart. Yuki, comes here for check ups. She is fond of you, you know! So visit for spring break! Or something, sheesh. We are all bored!_

_... Yeah, we all got a job here. I get to help in the Science Division. I finally figured what to do! YAY! Well, Love you lots, hope Allen hasn't died from Fangirls, and any fanboys? ** Lavi : What?! Fanboys? I will kill the bastards! Komui : for once, I agree with Lavi-kun. WHERE? **_

_Haha. Those are their exact words! Gotta love em, eh? Don't worry, Lavi's all your's. hahaha! :)_

_-Chomesuke._

_Kanda :_

_Che. Baka Usagi said to say, Hello to you, and Moyashi._

_All though, I could go see Moyashi myself and scare him. _

_..... Don't ask. Best if you don't. You and Chomesuke and your Doujin. Even Lavi has taken up that hobby just to annoy me._

_Anyway, No drinking. It could seriously get you in a bad spot, since your a girl. Maybe Senior year, let us know when your graduation is. We would like to see it. _

_- Kanda._

_Tyki :_

_My Fairest Lenalee!!!!!!!!! Oh Im sure your such a lovely lady right now. Now, down to business. Life is lovely, and peachy as you so wished. Hopefully, it's the same over there. If not, we will all come and torture your tormentors, like the good ol days! We do miss you. And I am fond of playing poker here, so I reside here too. The twins should probably join after their graduation this year. Anyway, is there are fanboys, Lavi's about to go and kill them. I think Chomesuke made him go delusional. I think he's protective of you. Now Kanda, just had to go mention that his sister would be a boy snatcher when she's older. Now I wonder, he may rival the sister complex your brother Komui has!... Okay, maybe not, since he doesn't send god damn robots after them. Instead, he goes and gets them._

_..._

_Anyway! Yuki wrote a small section too! Be sure to read it and reply. Must be fun reading a 7 page letter, huh? We were lazy about computers and let you see our fancy writting skills. Chomesuke loves Pink. Kanda's got blue. Yuki will be writing in Black, Lavi writes in Orange and I have the lovely graceful color purple! Like your eyes! Oh how I adore them... Send us pictures!_

_-Tyki_

_Yuki:_

_Dear Lenalee-chan._

_I knew you were a girl when I met you. Man, my brother is as dumb... as well, whatever.... I'm 8 years old now. Nii-san is already being the protective bozo! Really. I'm 8, not like I'm gonna be dating any boys soon. Right!? Unless I hang out with them. I have friends too... Anyway, Hope your having fun over there! Lavi misses you alot. I know this because he never shuts up about you. You know that? It's kinda cute. I think he likes you. He doesn't approve of many girls, trust me. I would know. So it's good. :)  
_

_-Yuki _

_Hey! Back to me again. Tyki stated color codes. Oh joy, but I do like Orange, without a doubt. Any favorites, Lenalee? But yeah, we all get to see you when you visit, if we are on break. Or if you come find us. Tyki works down in the Casino areas over night. He kind of wins alot. But things here, if you live here is free basically. It's awesome. But me and my sis live outside elsewhere. So, if you ever plan to move out, from your crazy brother's residence, don't be afraid to ask me. We got extra room, since Panda Jiji came here to live and work here... But that's because he travels everywhere for a job. Tyki too. He isn't always getting drunk and sitting in a corner as *cough*Cross Marian *cough** would. _

_Chomesuke is in the Science Department. Kanda, helps me with security, but also does some deliveries and well, I'm in the library, doing random things. Or sleeping. Sleeping is nice... Favorite thing to do! Not like I can at school. Anyway._

_We all miss you, you know. _

_No matter how anti-social Yu-chan is, he wuvs us. Haha!_

_Well, We all love you too._

_.._

_Anyway! _

_Reply? 7 pages won't be hard writting back... Haha... _

_-Lavi  
_

_P.S. - We are all gonna seriously glomp you, the second you come in the door, so you better damn well tell us when your coming here! _

Lenalee could have sworn, she held the goofiest smile on her face.

Lou Fa smiled. " Did you get a really long love letter, or just a multi-letter from family or friends? " She asked and Lenalee smiled.

" I'm not sure... but I'm definitely keeping it. " Lenalee stated

Maybe it isn't so one-sided... Maybe it is. I won't know until next summer perhaps.

-- Of All Sweet Love Parodies. This is how we met. Once my room mate, I was the Junior, you were the Senior. I was the cross dressing girl, you were a gangster the year before. I held a lot of secrets, but so did you. Only you know so few, where I barely know one. All I know, is that even when people went against you and I, you stood right there, ready to hold my hand, or protect me. Those 3 boys never did bug me again. Actually, they moved away the year after. I couldn't have asked for better friends. Kanda. Allen. Chomesuke. Debitto. Jasdero. Tyki, You. I don't know what I would have done, if I didn't ever meet you.

.. Maybe, one day, we can be more the this. Just Maybe.

A girl can dream, Can't she?

Maybe there's secrets we have left to share.

Only one will know when...

A Sweet Love Melody Plays in it's lone Symphony.

* * *

WELL! Okay, very... uh. Crappy short ending in my opinion!

BUT REMEMBER.

SEQUEL.

THE SEQUEL WILL APPEAR SOON! I PROMISE YOU!

Now.. can anyone see the hints I dropped? Muhahaha.

If you don't, too bad... at least you will see them and recognize them in the Sequel.

Go check out Paper roses. I still say that. :3

It's LaviLena. And I know we got some LaviLena fans.

Lavi's just really cold, yet really funny.

** Well, YOU WILL SEE. He's not a cold moron. Just... weird minded. hahaha **

I would thank you all for the reviews. You've inspired me to make more chapters come flying out in a sequel.

... Or would you prefer I post it here?

.. Your choice. LOL

Silverfox! YOU MADE MY DAY. And well, ended up making me type this at 9:45 in the evening.

Nikki as well.

And everyone else.

I promise MORE Yullen in the Sequel.

And Maybe a Yullen based fic. In Paper roses, there is Yullen, for Yullen Lovers.

I might make some more LaviLena based fics in the near future, so if you like them, keep an eye out for them!

They will be the fluffy things that you thought didn't exist.

Anyway!

.... Reason for my lateness : I have a life outside of the computer. Hahaha.

Happy 2010 everyone. If you are in School, have fun. First week is a bishie.

If your not, have fun working, all though it could be a pain, or you like it. I wouldn't know. XD

AND! HA! I found a title for the Sequel. Since they are all in a band. LOL.

... Might be the title. Not sure, if I come up with a better one, go figure. Anyway! Have a nice Day, Afternoon, Evening, Night to you all! Maybe, drop a review.

A hello?... :3 I won't bite. 33 lol.

-Dayna


	7. Note Please read

A sweet Love Melody

...............

Well, I got major writers block...

_

As my readers, May I ask you for something?

Possible things you wish to see?

All I know, you want Yullen, for some of you.

You want humor.

I got several pranks ready for overnight staying and phone calls.

But the not so easy things :

The beginning ideals.

I'm working ideas in right now, so if you want something, please tell me.

And I'm sorry for the wait, and such. I actually intended to update in Janurary, but now we are nearing March. I'm so terrible! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait.

... and still be waiting.

Writers block sucks.

Enspecially when your brain decides to give you different ideas instead.

Oh and. Other things too.

But those other things are surprises :3

-Dayna, who's a very very sorry authoress for still having the reviewers, LaviLena and Yullen readers wait.


	8. LAST NOTE! SEQUEL IS UP

ITS THERE!

The first chapter of the Sequel. There are no more notes needing to be posted here. So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

If you read the author comments there, thats where the other information of any kind of questions are provided. Anyways! See you there, perhaps!

-Dayna

(Icetiger13)


	9. Review Notes :

Just like to put this out here to a reviewer I had on this story.

Yes my grammar wasn't the greatest then. OTL So sorry.

As for the school system!

-I live in Canada so ours go from K-6 7-9 and 10-12.

So grade 10 here is our freshman year. While 11 is sophomore and 12 is senior.

I live in Alberta and that's how it is like here. Out in Ontario its similar to the states.

( K-5 6-8 9-12) Okay probably not entirely similar but you get my point.

Thanks for your critique of a review. I will be sure to keep it in mind as I write further things in the sequel.

For those who don't know, the sequel is up. ( Slow updating, sorry about that)

-Dayna ( Icetiger13)


End file.
